


Der Herzensbrecher

by someone_worth_racing_for



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: Herzschmerz, Liebe, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 22:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someone_worth_racing_for/pseuds/someone_worth_racing_for
Summary: Michael Hayböck war ein Herzensbrecher, solange bis er den Norweger Anders Fannemel traf, und er am eigenen Leib erfahren musste, wie es sich anfühlte mit einem gebrochenen Herzen leben zu müssen.





	Der Herzensbrecher

Er hatte es nicht geplant sich zu verlieben. Er hatte auch nicht Sehnsucht nach einer Beziehung und die damit verbundene Zweisamkeit. Er war nicht auf der Suche danach. Er wollte das alles gar nicht, aber dennoch passierte es an diesem kalten September Abend in dieser einen Bar, als sein bester Freund ihn den jungen Mann vorgestellt hatte.  
  
Während der Arbeit bekam Michael eine Nachricht von seinem besten Freund Stefan, der ihn fragte, ob er sich nicht am Abend mit ihm und ein paar anderen treffen wollte. Der Blonde hatte an diesem Freitag nichts vor, weswegen er rasch zusagte, ohne zu wissen, wie sehr dieser Abend sein Leben verändern wird.  
  
Michael konnte sich noch erinnern, dass er den Kleinen erst gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte, als er ein paar Stunden später sich durch die Menschenmenge zu seinem besten Freund und den anderen ihres Freundeskreises durchkämpfte. Schnell hatte er alle begrüßt, außer den jungen Mann hatte er übersehen, der ganz zum Schluss in der letzten Ecke gegen die Bar lehnte. Fast so als ob er gar nicht zu der Gruppe dazugehören würde.  
  
Nachdem Michael und Stefan ein paar Worte miteinander gewechselt hatten, sagte der Braunhaarige zu ihm „Komm, ich will dir jemanden vorstellen.“ Der Ältere folgte seinen Freund bis er eben neben diesem jungen Mann stehen blieb und Michael ihn erst dann richtig wahr nahm, ihn vor allem auch erst dann zum ersten Mal richtig ansah und ihm bewusste wurde, was er bis jetzt versäumt hatte.  
  
„Das ist mein Arbeitskollege Anders. Er ist erst vor kurzem hierher gezogen. Fanni, das ist Michi. Michi, das ist.. Er darf doch auch Fanni zu dir sagen oder?“ Der junge Mann neben den Braunhaarigen nickte einverstanden seinen Kopf, blieb aber stumm. Michael hatte beinahe vergessen wie er seinen eigenen Körper kontrollieren konnte, als er den jüngeren Mann überwältigt ansah.  
  
Anders hatte wunderschöne, klare graublaue Augen, vermutlich hatte er helles Haar, dies verrieten ihm zumindest die dunkelblonden Strähnen, die nicht mehr unter seinem Beanie gepasst hatten. Und auch sein heller Dreitagesbart. Er hatte eine längere, spitze Nase, die aber perfekt zu seinem sehr süßen Gesicht passte. Seine Wangen waren leicht gerötet, wahrscheinlich aufgrund der stickigen Luft hier drinnen und da er einen Pullover und eben auch sein Beanie trug.  
  
Michael konnte es kaum glauben, aber Anders war noch einmal um ein paar Zentimeter kleiner als Stefan und auch wenn es sein weiter Pullover etwas kaschierte, war er ziemlich dünn. Der Kleine erreichte vermutlich nicht einmal Michaels Kinn.  
  
Gerade noch rechtzeitig erwachte der Ältere zum Glück noch aus seiner Trance, wenn Anders ihn höflich die Hand entgegen streckte. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen griff Michael nach seiner Hand um sie zu schütteln und sagte ehrlich gemeint „Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen.“  
  
Auch wenn der junge Mann sehr schüchtern wirkte, er traute sich fast gar nicht ihn in die Augen zu sehen, hatte er einen festen Händedruck, bevor er mit einer zurückhaltenden Stimme meinte „Freut mich auch.“ Er hatte einen Akzent aus dem Norden, stellte der Blonde begeistert fest. Seine Stimme und vor allem sein süßer Akzent passten perfekt zu dem zurückhaltenden jungen Mann.  
  
Anders schien nicht ein Mann der großen Worte zu sein, was vermutlich auch mit seiner Schüchternheit zusammen hing, deshalb führte Michael das Gespräch fort, als er den Jüngeren fragte, von wo er herkam.  
  
Er antwortete ihn nur in kurzen Sätzen, sagte dass er aus Norwegen stammt und das war es dann auch schon. Auch wenn Michael neugierig war, wie der Jüngere aus den hohen Norden seinen Weg hierher nach Österreich gefunden hatte, hackte er nicht weiter nach.  
  
Er gab nicht mehr von sich preis und fragte Michael auch nie etwas zurück. Anders tat sich schwer ihn in die Augen zu sehen, auch wenn der Ältere es genoss und sich auch gerne etwas länger in ihnen verloren hätte.  
  
Stefan stand während des ganzen Gesprächs bei ihnen, was Anders vermutlich etwas sicherer fühlen ließ, da er mit jemanden Wildfremden nicht alleine gelassen wollte. Er und der Braunhaarige kannten sich nun doch schon einige Wochen und als Michael zu ihm meinte, dass er hoffte, dass Krafti ihn nicht die ganze Arbeit alleine machen ließ, lächelte Anders sogar ein wenig. Es war nur kurz und auch verlegen, aber was hatte er nur für ein süßes Lächeln.  
  
Danach wurden sie leider von Manuel unterbrochen, als er zu den dreien rüber kam und Anders beinahe deswegen erschrak. Sein Freund zerrte Michael weg von den beiden Arbeitskollegen, da er ihn auf ein Bier einladen wollte, und der Blonde ihn leider widerwillig folgen musste und Anders bei Stefan zurück ließ.  
  
Von seinem neuen Platz aus beobachtete Michael den jungen Mann unauffällig. Er konnte ganz einfach nicht die Augen von ihm lassen. Jemanden wie ihn hatte er noch nie getroffen. Anders hatte ihn von der ersten Sekunde an in seinen Bann gezogen, auch wenn der junge Mann wahrscheinlich gar nichts von dieser Fähigkeit wusste.  
  
Michael mochte seine schüchterne, zurückhaltende Art, es löste eine Art Beschützerinstinkt in ihm aus. Aber zur selben Zeit gefielen ihm seine wunderschönen Augen, sein niedliches Gesicht, das aber auch ein paar sehr markante Züge hatte mit seinen Wangenknochen und seiner Nase. Anders sah noch sehr jung aus, auch wenn er vermutlich genauso alt war wie Stefan, also zwei Jahre jünger als Michael selbst. Dies machten vermutlich sein zierlicher Körper und seine niedliche Größe.  
  
Als Manuel seinen Freund nicht mehr seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und Michael nur mehr Teil eines größeren Gesprächs war, schlich sich Stefan plötzlich von hinten an seinen besten Freund ran und stieß ihm den Ellbogen in die Rippen.  
  
Michael hasste es wenn er dies tat, weshalb er ihn etwas genervt fragte „Was soll das, Krafti?“ Der Jüngere hatte dieses fette Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, wenn er mit seinem Kopf auf die andere Seite der Bar deutet und sagte „Na, wie findest du ihn?“ Da Michael nicht wusste von wem er sprach, folgte er den Blick seines Freundes und musste mit Entsetzten feststellen, dass er Anders meinte, der nun ganz alleine und verloren am anderen Ende der Bar saß und sich nicht traute nach oben zu sehen.  
  
Stefan war der einzige seiner Freunde der wusste, dass er schwul war. Michael war es nicht peinlich, aber er wollte nicht, dass es sich die Freundschaft zu den anderen deswegen verändern würde. Sie waren nur seine Freunde und der Blonde hatte eine eiserne Regel, dass er weder etwas mit einen seiner Freunde anfangen würde, noch mit Bekannten seiner Freunde.  
  
Er wollte einfach nicht, dass es den anderen unangenehm werden würde oder sie sogar Angst bekamen, dass er sich in einen von ihnen vergucken könnte. Wenn Michael aber von einen von seinen Freunden darauf angesprochen werden würde, dann würde er ihnen die Wahrheit sagen. Er wollte kein Geheimnis daraus machen, er sagte nun mal ganz einfach nichts von sich aus.  
  
Und da er bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt auch noch keine feste Beziehung mit einen anderen Mann gehabt hatte, wusste keiner außer Stefan davon. Denn Michael war, so wie es sein bester Freund immer nannte, der Herzensbrecher, auch wenn der Blonde selbst diesen Ausdruck hasste.  
  
Es war nie seine Absicht gewesen jemanden zu verletzten, er wollte doch nur seinen Spaß, aber dies verstanden leider viele nicht beziehungsweise entwickelte manche Männer Gefühle, die Michael nun mal einfach nicht erwidern konnte.  
  
Stefan hatte seinen besten Freund schon oft nahe gelegt, dass er sich einen festen Freund suchen sollte, dann würde er auch endlich einmal verstehen warum sich so viele danach sehnten und sich an ihn klammerten, während er selbst doch nur etwas Spaß suchte. Der Blonde wusste über sein Aussehen Bescheid und vor allem wie er den Männern den Kopf verdrehen konnte um das zu bekommen was er wollte, doch war es nie seine Absicht gewesen jemanden zu verletzten.  
  
Sie waren alle selber schuld, denn Michael sagte es ihnen immer von Anfang an, dass er nichts Ernstes wollte, weshalb er nicht verstand warum er der Herzensbrecher war. Er hatte es ihnen doch immer gesagt, sie vorgewarnt, und dennoch hatte sie sich in ihn verliebt, etwas das der Blonde ihnen aber nicht geben konnte und auch nicht wollte.  
  
„Jetzt versteh ich warum du den armen Kerl hierher geschleppt hast.“ Sagte der Ältere etwas empört zu seinem besten Freund hinab. Er meinte damit, dass sich Anders hier sichtlich sehr unwohl fühlte und eigentlich gar nicht hier sein wollte. „Krafti, ich hab es dir doch schon hundert Mal gesagt. Ich fange mit keinem Freund oder jemand Bekannten etwas an. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Kannst du mich endlich mal damit in Ruhe lassen mich mit jedem zweiten Mann verkoppeln zu wollen? Ich will einfach keine Beziehung. Mir gefällt mein Leben so wie es ist.“  
  
Etwas beschämt sah ihn Stefan entschuldigend an, während seine Lippen eine dünne Linie bildeten. Michael wusste, dass es sein bester Freund nur gut meinte, aber er wollte keine Beziehung so wie er. Der Jüngere war so glücklich in seiner Beziehung, dass er einfach dasselbe auch für seinen besten Freund wollte.  
  
Mit seinen dunklen Augen entschuldigte sich Stefan wortlos bei Michael, bevor dieser mal wieder nachgab, da er einfach nie lange böse auf ihn sein konnte. „Schon gut. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nicht böse meinst. Aber das muss aufhören, Krafti. Wenn du es erzwingst wird es sowieso nie was werden. Irgendwann wird es schon so weit sein, keine Angst.“  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken musste Stefan dann doch zustimmend nicken, denn er wusste, dass Michael leider Recht hatte. „Ich weiß. Das war aber auch gar nicht der Grund gewesen warum ich ihn mitgenommen hab. Fanni ist immer alleine und kennt sich hier noch nicht so gut aus. Er tat mir einfach leid. Aber ich befürchte, dass ich ihm hiermit nicht wirklich etwas Gutes getan habe.“  
  
Nun musste auch Michael zustimmend nicken, während er noch einmal unauffällig einen Blick auf den jungen Mann auf der anderen Seite der Bar erhaschte. Er tat ihm auch leid, so verloren wie er dort stand und sich nicht einmal aufblicken traute. Michael fragte sich gerade warum Anders so extrem schüchtern war, als Stefan plötzlich mit einer leisen Stimme fortfuhr „Aber dann hab ich bemerkt wie du ihn angesehen hast. Und da hab ich mir gedacht, naja, dass du und Fanni. Ihr zwei würdet ein süßes Paar abgeben.“  
  
Dramatisch rollte der Blonde seine Augen bei der Aussage seines Freundes, bevor er etwas genervt Stefan antwortete „Hör auf damit, Krafti. Ich will keinen festen Freund, das weißt du ganz genau. Außerdem scheint mir Anders viel zu schüchtern, er traut sich mich ja nicht einmal für drei Sekunden anzusehen. Weißt du überhaupt, ob er auf Männer steht?“  
  
„Ja, ich meine nein. Ich.. Ich weiß es nicht. Keine Ahnung, ich dachte irgendwie, ihr zwei würdet gut zusammen passen. Und das länger als nur eine Nacht. Fanni ist wirklich vernünftig und ganz anders als all die anderen Idioten mit denen du ins Bett gehst. Und vielleicht gefällst du ihm ja auch und er traut sich dich deswegen nicht anzusehen. Fanni ist etwas Besonderes.“  
  
Erneute rollte Michael seine Augen zurück in seinen Kopf. Das mag ja alles sein und wenn er ehrlich war, gefiel ihm der Kleine ja auch, aber er hatte seine Regeln und selbst wenn. Anders war viel zu schüchtern, er konnte ihn weder in die Augen sehen noch konnte er mit Michael sprechen. Der Kleine würde von ihm davon laufen, er würde von ihm Angst bekommen, wenn er wüsste, was er mit ihm anstellen würde.  
  
„Aber ich seh schon, du willst nichts davon hören.“ Enttäuscht atmete Stefan laut und lange aus, während Michael dennoch über seine Worte nachdachte. Dass der Kleine anders war als all die anderen Männer davor, konnte der Blonde jetzt schon mit Sicherheit sagen. Etwas so Reines und Unschuldiges hatte Michael noch nie gesehen und wenn er ehrlich war hatte er Angst davor ihn zu verschrecken oder ihm eine Welt zeigen, die der Kleine gar nicht sehen wollte. Es gab keine Anzeichen darauf, dass Anders so wie Michael selbst auf Männer stand, und selbst wenn.  
  
„Ich geh jetzt wieder rüber zu dem Armen. Ich kann es nicht mehr länger mitansehen wie er da alleine rumsteht. Gehst du mit? Ich mein natürlich rein auf freundschaftlicher Basis?“ Fragte Stefan, während sein bester Freund noch immer tief in seinen Gedanken versunken war. Nach einigen Augenblicken war der Größere endlich in der Lage ihn zu antworten „Nein.“  
  
Etwas überrascht sah der Braunhaarige zu ihm hoch, denn Michael war sonst nicht so eingeschnappt. Die Reaktion seines Freundes ließ den Blonden dann noch schnell hinzufügen „Ich meine.. Ich glaube es ist besser wenn du alleine zu ihm gehst. Er kennt dich schon und wenn ich dabei bin fühlt er sich wahrscheinlich noch weniger wohl als jetzt.“  
  
Einverstanden nickte Stefan, bevor er seinen besten Freund zurück ließ und sich wieder neben Anders gesellte. Aber auch nach allem konnte Michael es nicht lassen von Zeit zu Zeit zu den beiden rüber zu sehen, vor allem zu Anders. Sein bester Freund konnte den schüchternen jungen Mann sogar zum Lächeln bringen. Ein richtiges Lächeln.  
  
Anders hatte ein so süßes Lächeln und plötzlich bekam der Ältere den Wunsch auch im Stande zu sein ihn zum Lächeln zu bringen. Michaels Augen waren verzaubert, fast wie in einem Bann gezogen konnte er nicht mehr von ihm ablassen. Er beobachtete ihn, seine Bewegungen, seine Körpersprache, seine Mimik, seine Gestik, einfach alles.  
  
Michael hatte sich gerade eine Geschichte von Gregor angehört, als er sich plötzlich selbst beobachtet fühlte. Es war beinahe wie Magie, die ihm zu Anders rüber blicken ließ und sich ihre Augen trafen als gäbe es nur sie beide in den Raum. Als der Jüngere realisierte, dass er soeben erwischt wurde wie er ihn angestarrt hatte, färbten sich seine Wangen noch dunkler und er blickte verlegen runter zu seinem Getränk.  
  
Und Michael wusste nicht wieso, aber er wünschte sich plötzlich, dass der Kleine noch einmal zu ihm hochsehen würde und sich so ihre Augen noch einmal treffen könnten. Und fast so als ob er seine Gedanken gehört hätte, schossen Anders Augen plötzlich wieder nach oben und als sie sich erneut trafen ließ keiner der beiden mehr los.  
  
Nach ein paar Augenblicken, die sich für Michael anfühlten als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben, während er in Anders wunderschönen Augen blickte, formten die Lippen des Älteren ein aufrichtiges Lächeln. Der Blonde wusste nicht warum er auf einmal eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper bekam, als Anders ihn schüchtern zurück anlächelte, bevor seine Augen wieder vor Verlegenheit nach unten wanderten.  
  
Erst jetzt bemerkte Michael, dass Stefan nicht mehr an seiner Seite war und er spielte gerade mit dem Gedanken zu dem Kleinen rüber zugehen um ihn Gesellschaft zu leisten, damit er nicht mehr alleine war, wenn der Braunhaarige auf einmal wieder auftauchte. Und Michael wusste auch nicht wieso er sich plötzlich so enttäuscht darüber fühlte, denn er hätte doch dennoch zu den beiden rüber gehen können. Aber er tat es nicht, er blieb wo er war und sah alle paar Minuten Anders unauffällig an. Er konnte sich an ihm einfach nicht satt sehen.  
  
Als nach einiger Zeit plötzlich Stefan vor ihm stand, blickte sich Michael fragend nach Anders um „Er ist soeben gegangen.“ Erklärte ihm der Braunhaarige beiläufig und bemerkte nicht den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck seines besten Freundes. Anders war einfach so gegangen ohne sich zu verabschieden. Vielleicht würde er den Kleinen nie wieder sehen.  
  
  
Die Tage und Wochen vergingen, aber Anders wollte Michaels Kopf einfach nicht mehr verlassen. Er musste oft an den Kleinen denken und er fragte sich auch warum er nur so schüchtern und zurückhaltend war. Was war bloß mit ihm passiert, dass er so ängstlich war?  
  
Stefan hatte Recht, der junge Mann war anders als all die anderen zuvor, denn er faszinierte Michael und er wollte ihn gerne wieder sehen, ihn kennen lernen. Er wollte ihn einfach wieder beobachten und dieses niedliche Lächeln auf seinen Lippen sehen.  
  
Sehr groß war deswegen seine Freude, als sie sich alle eines Tages wieder nach Feierabend in einer Bar trafen und zu Michaels großer Überraschung Stefan gemeinsam mit Anders herein kam. Später erzählte ihm sein bester Freund, ohne jegliche Hintergedanken, dass der Jüngere nur mitgekommen war, weil er ihm erzählt hatte, dass Michael auch dort sein würde. Jemanden den er bereits kannte.  
  
Die beiden Arbeitskollegen gesellten sich zu den Blonden, worüber er sich wirklich freute. Anders hatte wieder einen Beanie auf, auch wenn es dieses Mal ein anderer war. Es machte Michael so unendlich neugierig was sich unter seiner dünnen Mütze befand. Er wettete mit sich selbst, dass Anders Haare genauso süß sein mussten wie der Rest von ihm.  
  
Er hatte auch erneut einen Pullover an, der wieder etwas zu groß für seinen kleinen, zierlichen Körper schien und auch seine Wangen waren wieder etwas gerötet, vermutlich da es heute ziemlich windig und frisch draußen war.  
  
Aber seine kristallblauen Augen mit diesen weichen, silbernen Schleier waren noch genauso atemberaubend wie Michael sie in Erinnerung hatte, als Anders es ein paar Mal wagte zu ihm hochzublicken. Die meiste Zeit über redeten Stefan und Michael, während der junge Mann neben ihnen nur zuhörte. Aber ihn schien dies nicht zu stören, ganz im Gegenteil. Er lauschte interessiert ihr Gespräch und nickte von Zeit zu Zeit zustimmend, auch wenn er nur etwas sagte, wenn er direkt angesprochen wurde.  
  
Als Stefan dann aber meinte, dass er kurz auf die Toilette müsste, waren es plötzlich nur noch sie beide. Michael und Anders. Der junge Mann sah den Braunhaarigen ein paar Sekunden verloren an, bevor er einen kurzen Blick zu Michael rüber erhaschte und er dann wieder nach unten zu den Fingern auf seiner Schoß blickte.  
  
Michael wollte nicht, dass sich der Kleine in seiner Gegenwart unwohl fühlte, weshalb er schnell überlegte worüber er sich mit ihm unterhalten konnte und er Anders dann die nächstbeste Geschichte erzählte, die ihm einfiel. Wie zuvor hörte der Mann ihn aufmerksam zu, er nickte seinen Kopf verständlich und seine Lippen formten auch ein kleines Lächeln.  
  
Zum Schluss seiner Geschichte wagte der Blonde es und fragte Anders eine einfache Frage. Erst etwas verlegen, beantwortete er aber dann dennoch seine Frage und plötzlich ging eins ins andere und es entwickelte sich ein richtiges Gespräch zwischen den beiden.  
  
Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit bemerkte Michael, dass sein bester Freund noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war. Als er schnell die Umgebung nach ihm absuchte, fand er ihn neben Manuel und Thomas. Der Blonde wusste nicht, ob Stefan mit Absicht noch nicht zu ihnen rüber gekommen war oder ob er wirklich von ihren Freunden aufgehalten wurde.  
  
Aber seine Abwesenheit störte weder Michael noch Anders, der nun langsam in der Gegenwart des Größeren aufzutauen schien. Es war schon ziemlich spät, die beiden Männer unterhielten sich bereits schon seit Stunden, als es Michael irgendwie gelang den schüchternen, jungen Mann ein Lachen, ein richtiges Lachen, zu entlocken.  
  
Er hatte es geschafft, er wusste zwar nicht wirklich wie, aber Anders Lächeln war so ehrlich, süß und atemberaubend, dass Michaels Herz zu hüpfen begann, da er und nur er es wirklich geschafft hatte dieses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zu zaubern.  
  
Der Abend verging leider viel zu schnell, auch wenn im Gegensatz zu letztes Mal Anders bis zum Schluss blieb. Aber lange musste Michael dieses Mal nicht warten um ihn wieder zu sehen. Bereits nächsten Samstag war der Jüngere wieder mit von der Partie und die beiden machten gleich dort wieder, wo sie letztens aufgehört hatten.  
  
Michael wendete bei dem Jüngeren keinerlei Flirtversuche an und er ließ auch nicht seinen Scharm spielen. Denn einerseits wusste er noch immer nicht, ob Anders so wie er selbst auf Männer stand und außerdem war der Kleine viel zu Besonders und Kostbar, als ihn so billig zu behandeln. Und auch zu klug und außerdem sah er in den kleinen einen Freund.  
  
Anders hatte etwas Besseres verdient und Michael wollte ihn wirklich kennen lernen, denn er mochte den jüngeren Mann wirklich sehr. Er und seine verschlossenen Art interessierten ihn wirklich sehr, er faszinierte ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue, er machte ihn einfach neugierig. Michael wollte sich nur zu gerne mit ihn anfreunden, denn er war wirklich anders als die anderen. Nicht so langweilig und eintönig.  
  
Auch dieses Mal unterhielten sich die beiden Männer fast die ganze Zeit über, sie tranken auch zwei, drei Bier zusammen und auch an diesem Abend blieb Anders bis zum Schluss. Jedes Mal erfuhr Michael mehr über ihn und machte ihn somit auch neugierig auf noch mehr. Er konnte es jetzt schon gar nicht mehr abwarten ihn bald wieder zu sehen.  
  
Doch dies geschah früher als erwartet, als Michael gerade in der Innenstadt ein paar Erledigungen machte und Anders in einen der Geschäfte traf. Dieses zuckersüße Lächeln bildete sich auf den Lippen des Jüngeren, als er den Blonden sah und er zuckte auch nicht zusammen als Michael auf ihn zukam, sondern er kam ihm sogar ein paar Schritte entgegen.  
  
Sie plauderten ein wenig, bis der Blonde vorschlug, dass sie sich, natürlich nur wenn er dazu Zeit und Lust hatte, einen Kaffee kaufen könnten. Es überraschte den Älteren als Anders ziemlich rasch zu seinem Vorschlag einverstanden nickte. Die beiden erledigten noch schnell ihren Einkauf, bevor sie zusammen in das nächste warme Kaffeehaus eilten, denn es hatte heute zum ersten Mal in dieser Saison geschneit.  
  
Sie kauften sich beide ein große Tasse Kaffee und Michael konnte gar nicht beschreiben wie niedlich er es fand, als etwas Milchschaum an Anders Oberlippe hängen blieb und er den weißen Schaum schließlich mit seiner Zunge weg schleckte.  
  
Zu Michaels Enttäuschung ließ der Jüngere sein Beanie wieder auf. Aber die Mütze stand ihm dennoch gut, sie passte zu ihm, auch da er ihn nur damit kannte. Vermutlich durch die Kälte draußen und die Wärme hier drinnen färbten sich seine Wangen wieder etwas dunkler, was Michael aber als sehr süß empfand. Die beiden Männer unterhielten sich über alles Mögliche, bis ihnen eine Gemeinsamkeit auffiel.  
  
Sie gingen beide gerne Laufen. Michael schlug deswegen vorsichtig vor, dass sie doch mal gemeinsam laufen gehen könnten, woraufhin Anders sogar einverstanden nickte und meinte, dass es eine gute Idee sei. Doch um es sich auszumachen, benötigten sie die Nummer des anderen, weshalb der Ältere auch danach höflich fragte.  
  
Anders überlegte nur kurz, bevor er sein Handy zuckte und somit bereits einverstanden wartete, dass Michael ihm seine Nummer gab. Etwas fing plötzlich in Michaels Brust an zu kribbeln, als er Anders Nummer in sein Handy eintippte und den neuen Kontakt schließlich unter Fanni speicherte.  
  
Der Blonde wusste, dass wenn dann er sich bei dem Jüngeren melden musste, weil Anders dafür vermutlich noch zu schüchtern war, weshalb er dies dann auch bereits schon zwei Tage später tat. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, perfekt zum Laufen gehen und es dauerte keine Minute bis der Jüngere ihn zurück schrieb.  
  
Sie trafen sich im Stadtpark, beide im Jogginganzug und Anders hatte mal wieder sein Beanie auf und wartete bereits auf dem Älteren, während er sich bei einer Parkbank aufwärmte. Michael hatte sich anfangs vorgenommen langsamer als sonst üblich zu laufen, da er nicht wusste in welch einer Kondition der Kleinere hatte.  
  
Er staunte aber nicht schlecht, als er die Ausdauer und Schnelligkeit des Jüngeren sah und es ihm ein Lächeln auf den Lippen kostete, da er so eine Leistung von seinem kleinen, zierlichen Körper nun wirklich nicht erwarte hatte.  
  
Über eine Stunde liefen sie, bis sie wieder an ihrem Ausgangspunkt im Park zurück kamen und die Tour für heute beendeten. Anders Wangen waren durch die Anstrengung wieder etwas mehr gerötet, während er keuchend nach Luft sich an seinen Beinen abstützte. Als sich ihre Körper wieder beruhigt hatten verabschiedeten sich die beiden leider wieder voneinander, nur um sich ein paar Tage später wieder zum Laufen zu verabreden.  
  
Nach ein paar Mal fragte sogar der Jüngere von sich aus, ob sie sich nicht wieder treffen wollten, was Michael positiv überraschte. Anders taute in seiner Gegenwart immer mehr und mehr auf.  
  
Die beiden trafen sich nun fast täglich. Entweder zum gemeinsam Laufen, zum ins Kino Gehen oder sie verabredeten sich auch hin und wieder zum Essen gehen. Anders war von nun an auch immer mit von der Partie, wenn sie sich alle nach Feierabend auf ein Bier trafen.  
  
Als sie sich zum zweiten Mal zum Essen verabredet hatten, konnte Michael kaum seinen Augen glauben, als Anders das Restaurant ohne einer seiner geliebten Mützen betrat. Er war spät dran, weshalb er sich deswegen auch bei ihm entschuldigte, und vermutlich hatte er auch aus diesem Grund vergessen seine Mütze aufzusetzen.  
  
Seine Haare waren aufgrund des Sturms der draußen tobte ein wirres Durcheinander, ein süßes Durcheinander wie Michael feststellen musste. Und wie er bereits seit dem ersten Mal vermutet hatte, waren seine Haare dunkelblond und schienen die Angewohnheit zu haben in alle Richtungen zu stehen.  
  
Als sie sich einmal mit den anderen in einer Bar trafen, nahm Anders zu Michaels Überraschung sein geliebtes Beanie ab und seine Haare sahen wieder so aus als ob er gerade erst aufgestanden war. Aber dem Blonden gefielen seine Haare, sie passten einfach zu ihm. Sie waren genauso niedlich wie der Rest von ihm, besonders wenn er ihn dann auch noch mit diesem süßen Lächeln auf den Lippen anstrahlte.  
  
Ab irgendeinen Zeitpunkt fingen die beiden Männer auch an sich gegenseitig Nachrichten bis spät in die Nacht hinein zu schreiben. Als Michael seinen neuen Freund dann einmal schrieb, dass er einen Hund hatte, war Anders ganz hin und weg davon, weshalb der Ältere ihn schließlich ein Foto von dem Vierbeiner schickte.  
  
Der Norweger erzählte ihm, dass er Hunde über alles liebte und er selbst auch immer einen haben wollte. Er erkundigte sich wie alt der Golden Retriever sei, denn auf dem Foto sah er noch ziemlich jung aus. Michael antwortete ihm, dass er Recht hatte, da Amor erst acht Monate alt war, er noch sehr verspielt war und dass er ihn aus einem Tierheim hatte.  
  
Da der Jüngere so begeistert war, trafen sie sich am nächsten Nachmittag im Park, aber dieses Mal nicht zum Laufen. Michael stand mit seinem Hund schon seit ein paar Minuten auf der von Schnee bedeckten Wiese und schoss Amor Schneebälle in die Ferne, als Anders sich schließlich ihnen näherte.  
  
Michael fiel auf, dass sich der Kleine oft verspätete und auch dass er oft absagen musste, wenn sie sich treffen wollten, was ihm aber eigentlich nicht störte. Er fragte sich nur manchmal warum dies so vor, er hatte nicht das Gefühl als wäre der Kleine ein unpünktlicher Mensch. Mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht beobachtete Anders seinem Hund im Schnee herumtoben.  
  
Aber nicht nur Anders schien seinen Golden Retriever von der ersten Sekunde an ins Herz geschlossen zu haben, sondern auch Amor schien den Jüngeren sehr zu mögen, als er ihm beinahe ansprang, wenn Anders vor ihm auf die Knie ging. Amor schleckte sogar seine Wangen ab, die heute wieder etwas mehr als sonst gerötete waren, so sehr freute er sich über die neue Bekanntschaft.  
  
Der Hund schien ihn wirklich zu mögen, was Michael als gutes Zeichen empfand. Nur kurz war Anders darüber nicht so begeistert von dem Hund im Gesicht abgeleckt zu werden, bevor er aber wieder zu strahlen begann und Amor liebevoll streichelte.  
  
Danach machten die drei zusammen einen kleinen Spaziergang und während Anders nicht die Augen von seinem Hund lassen konnte, konnte Michael seine Augen nicht von ihm lassen. Es war eine Freude ihn zuzusehen. Zum ersten Mal seit dem er den Jüngeren kannte, hatte Michael das Gefühl, dass er jetzt im Moment glücklich war, als er dem Hund alle paar Minuten Schneebälle in die Ferne warf.  
  
Ihre Zeit zu zweit genossen die beiden Männer sehr, sie lachten viel zusammen und lernten sich von Tag zu Tag besser kennen. Und dann war auch noch dieses Kribbeln in Michaels Brust, wann auch immer er Anders sah oder nur an ihn dachte. Er mochte ihn wirklich sehr, es war angenehm mit ihm etwas zu unternehmen und auch wenn er es am Anfang nicht gedacht hatte, konnte man mit dem Kleinen wirklich gut reden und auch sehr viel Spaß haben.  
  
Er mochte den jungen Norweger, er mochte ihn wirklich, doch er wollte nicht, dass von all dem Stefan etwas mitbekam. Der Braunhaarige würde das alles Mal wieder nur falsch interpretieren und die beiden bereits als Paar sehen. Aber dies wollte Michael gar nicht. Ja, er mochte Anders, doch er wollte nicht, dass der Kleine nur einer von vielen werden würde. Er war etwas Besonderes und deswegen behandelte er ihn auch so.  
  
Die Zeit verging und die Freundschaft zwischen Michael und Anders wurde mit jedem Mal inniger und tiefer. Sie verstanden sich wirklich gut, auch wenn der Ältere nichts über die Vergangenheit seines neuen Freundes wusste. Aber er fragte auch nicht danach, denn es musste einen Grund geben, warum der Kleine soweit von seiner Heimat weg gegangen war und ganz alleine in eine wildfremde Stadt gezogen war. Aber falls er ihn einmal den Grund erzählen wollte, dann würde er ihn natürlich zuhören.  
  
Und er wusste bis jetzt auch noch nicht mit Sicherheit, ob Anders so wie er selbst auf Männer stand. Es machte keinen Unterschied, es würde nichts an ihrer Freundschaft ändern, aber ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass der Kleine genauso empfand wie er. Vielleicht verstanden sie sich auch deswegen so gut, weil sie den anderen verstanden.  
  
Dieses Gefühl in seiner Brust, welches von Tag zu Tag größer und intensiver wurde, konnte der Blonde noch immer nicht zuordnen, denn so etwas hatte er zuvor noch nie in seinen Leben gefühlt. Egal ob Anders ihn mit seinen wunderschönen Augen ansah, ihn dieses niedliche Lächeln schenkte, er seinen Namen von seinen sanften Lippen hörte oder er nur an den Kleinen dachte, hatte er dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl tief in ihm.  
  
Es war nun November geworden und Thomas feierte heute seinen Geburtstag zufällig in derselben Bar in der sich die nun beiden Freunde damals kennen gelernt hatten. Es war ein toller, sehr lustiger Abend. Sie hatten zusammen alle viel Spaß, auch Anders wurde aufgrund des Alkohols etwas offener, auch wenn er dennoch immer nur an Michaels Seite blieb.  
  
Beide hatten zum Schluss schon einiges intus, als sie sich zusammen von den anderen verabschiedeten und sich gemeinsam auf dem nach Hause Weg machten, solange bis sie die Straßenbahn, die Anders heimbringen würde, trennen würde.  
  
Es war bitterkalt und die eisige Luft ließ Michael erst realisieren wieviel er doch eigentlich getrunken hatte. Es schneite vom dunklen Nachthimmel dicke Flocken herab, als Anders neben ihn beinahe ausgerutscht wäre, hätte er ihn nicht in letzter Sekunde noch aufgefangen.  
  
Anders bedankte sich etwas geschockt bei seinem Freund, der ihn noch immer fest in den Armen hielt. Und auch wenn er bereits wieder sicher auf seinen Beinen stand, ließ Michael ihn noch immer nicht los. Ihre Augen trafen sich plötzlich, ihr Atem, der in Form einer weißen Wolke ihre Körper verließ, vermischte vor ihren Nasen, so nahe standen sie sich. So nahe wie noch nie zuvor.  
  
Wie immer wenn sich Anders graublaue Augen mit den seinen trafen, war Michael sprachlos und zutiefst berührt. Doch im selben Moment wurde dem Älteren bewusste wie sehr er den Kleinen über die letzten Wochen doch lieb gewonnen hatte. So hatte er zuvor für noch niemanden empfunden.  
  
Anders war einzigartig und so waren auch Michaels Gefühle für ihn.  
  
Mit einem wild rasenden Herzen sah er den Jüngeren noch immer tief in die Augen, bevor sich seine Wimpern langsam senkten und er über seine süße Nase hinweg zu seinem halb offenen Mund runter blickte. Seine Lippen sahen so weich aus, so einladend.  
  
Doch Michael hielt sich zurück, als er seine Augen wieder behutsam nach oben zu seinen wanderten ließ. Aber auch Anders Augen waren auf Erkundungstour gewesen und trafen Michaels erst ein paar Augenblicke später. Auch er schien ihn genau gemustert zu haben, sein Gesicht so nahe wie noch nie zuvor betrachten zu können.  
  
Es schneite noch immer dicke Schneeflocken auf sie beide hinab, als Michael endlich sah, dass durch Anders fast Sturz sein Beanie etwas verrutscht war. Vorsichtig brachte der Ältere die Mütze wieder mit beiden Händen zurück an ihren Platz. Der Kleine zuckte sogar leicht zusammen, doch hielt dann trotzdem still, als er mitbekam was sein Freund vorhatte.  
  
Als die Mütze wieder perfekt saß, lächelte der Blonde zufrieden zu ihn hinab und auch Anders Lippen formten wieder dieses ehrliche, süße Lächeln, was den Älteren plötzlich erstarren ließ. Sein eigenes Lächeln verblasste, als sich seine Lippen vor Überwältigung einen Spalt breit teilten.  
  
Anders Lächeln brachte sein Herz immer zum Schmelzen und verdammt, er wie gerne wollte er dieses Lächeln kosten. Er wollte wissen wie es auf seinen Lippen schmeckte, wie er auf seinen Lippen schmeckte. Er wollte wissen wie es sich anfühlt, wie er sich anfühlte.  
  
Langsam und sehr vorsichtig beugte sich der Ältere zu dem Kleineren hinunter, umrandete währenddessen liebevoll sein Gesicht mit seinen Händen. Ihre Lippen näherten sich unaufhaltsam, bis sie sich schließlich trafen und Michaels Körper beinahe daran explodierte.  
  
Nun wusste er endlich was diese wunderschöne, kribbelnde Gefühl tief in ihm drinnen für so lange bedeute hatte. Michael mochte denn Kleinen mehr als ihm bewusst war. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er für ihn doch vielleicht mehr als nur Freundschaft empfand.  
  
Anders und sein Lächeln schmeckten besser als er es sich in all seinen Träumen je hätte vorstellen können, doch zur selben Zeit wusste er auch, dass nur er so einzigartig schmecken konnte. Einfach nur perfekt und vollkommen, unmöglich in Worte zu fassen. Bis zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt war sich Michael nicht sicher gewesen, aber nun wusste er, als Anders endlich seinen Kuss erwiderte und ihn somit die Bestätigung gab, dass seine Gefühle richtig waren. Auch der Kleine stand auf Männer. Es gab Anzeichen und Michael hatte sie die ganze Zeit über richtig gelesen.  
  
Michael konnte nicht genug von dem Kleinen bekommen, er wollte immer mehr und mehr. Sanft drückte der Blonde schließlich seine Zunge gegen die weichen Lippen des Jüngeren, bevor dieser schließlich willig seinen süßen Mund öffnete und ihn eindringen ließ.  
  
Ohne große Mühe zog er Anders näher an sich ran, er ließ seine Hand in seinem Nacken verschwinden, während er ihn innig küsste. Der Kleine war anfangs so schüchtern wie immer gewesen, aber langsam bekam er die Kontrolle über seinen Körper zurück und umklammerte Michaels Bauch mit seinen Armen.  
  
Eine halbe, wunderschöne Ewigkeit standen sie so küssend mitten in der Nacht, bevor sie aufgrund der aufkommenden Atemnot leider voneinander ablassen mussten und Michael verträumt seine Stirn gegen Anders lehnte. Ihr Atem vermischte sich wieder, fast so als ob sie gerade einen Marathon gerannt wären.  
  
Die Wangen des Jüngeren waren nun wieder mehr gerötet, vermutlich aus Rührung und auch aus Lust. Michael konnte plötzlich nicht anders als zu lächeln, als er über alles nachdachte. Stefan hatte von Anfang an Recht gehabt und auch er selbst. Irgendwann würde es passieren, irgendwann würde er den Richtigen finden. Und nun stand er vor ihm.  
  
„Weißt du, Kleiner. Zu meiner Wohnung ist es nicht weit von hier.“ Flüsterte Michael in die Stille der Nacht und wenn er nicht ganz genau gewusst hätte, dass Anders es auch wollte, dann hätte er ihn auch nie diesen Vorschlag gemacht. Aber selbst wenn er trotzdem nein gesagt hätte, dann wäre es für ihn auch in Ordnung gewesen.  
  
Sie mussten nichts überstürzen, aber nach ein paar Augenblicken, die ihn Anders nachdenklich musterte, nickte er schließlich einverstanden und lächelte schüchtern mit seinen erröteten Wangen zu ihm hoch. Glücklich lehnte Michael sich zu dem kleineren noch einmal hinab um ihn einen schnellen Kuss auf die die Wange zu geben.  
  
Hand in Hand marschierten die beiden die wenigen Hausblöcke zu Michaels Wohnung. Bei ihrem Eintreffen wurde Amor wach und war über den mitgebrachten Besucht ganz überrascht und auch wenn es mitten in der Nacht war freute sich der Golden Retriever Anders zu sehen.  
  
„Geh wieder zurück in dein Körbchen Amor. Der Kleine schläft heute Nacht bei mir.“ Erzählte Michael seinem Hund, während er ihm entschuldigend hinterm Ohr streichelte. Nur widerwillig marschierte Amor in sein Bettchen zurück, wissend dass er heute Nacht nicht bei seinem Herrchen schlafen durfte und sah die beiden jungen Männer mit seinen dunklen Hundeaugen anflehend an um nicht doch mit ins Schlafzimmer zu dürfen, aber Michael und Anders hatten von da an nur noch Augen für einander.  
  
An die genaue Reihenfolge danach konnte sich Michael nicht mehr erinnern, er war wohl doch betrunkener gewesen als er gedacht hatte. Er wusste nur noch, dass sie sich, als sie in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden waren und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatten, sofort wieder geküsste hatten.  
  
Danach half Michael den Jüngeren raus aus seiner Kleidung und ganz nebenbei entledigte er sich seiner eigenen. Er hatte Recht gehabt, Anders war wirklich sehr dünn, er konnte die Knochen unter seinen Händen fühlen, aber auch die harten, durchtrainierten Muskeln.  
  
Und vor allem konnte er seine Beine sehen. Sie waren aufgrund seiner Größe zwar nicht so lange wie seine eigenen, aber dafür stark durchtrainiert und Michael konnte kaum die Fingern von ihnen lassen. Er fühlte die harten Muskeln und die feinen, gekringelten, blonden Härchen unter seinen Fingerspitzen und sie ließen ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen.  
  
In der Dunkelheit und während tiefen und innigen Küssen fanden sie irgendwie das Bett. Der Blonde konnte sich noch daran erinnern, dass er die führende Hand war, also so wie es eigentlich immer war, wenn er mit jemanden im Bett war.  
  
Anders war auch im Schlafzimmer schüchtern, zurückhaltend und vor allem leise, dennoch stoppte er den Älteren kein einziges Mal. Aber trotzdem fragte er den Kleinen, ob dies sein erstes Mal war. Schnell schüttelte Anders seinen Kopf, worüber Michael ehrlich gesagt etwas überrascht war.  
  
Aber im selben Moment törnte es ihn auch unheimlich an, denn damit hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet, so schüchtern und zurückhaltend wie der Kleine doch war. Sie wollten beide gleich zum Punkt kommen ohne lange darauf warten zu müssen, weshalb das Vorspiel komplett ausfiel.  
  
Und als es dann endlich soweit war und der Blonde seinen vom Gleitgel angefeuchteten Penis in die kleine Öffnung des Jüngeren presste, konnte er sein Glück gar nicht mehr fassen.  
  
So jemanden wie ihn hatte er noch nie gehabt, in jeder Hinsicht. Anders war so eng und klein, dass er beinahe Angst hatte ihn weh zu tun. Aber der Jüngere hatte genauso viel Spaß wie er. Sie wechselten oft die Stellung, bis sie beiden einfach nicht mehr konnten und als Anders auf allen Vieren sich vor ihm hinkniete und Michael erneut in ihm eindrang, wusste er, dass er es nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.  
  
Während er seinen zierlichen Rücken mit sanften Küssen überdeckte, befriedigte Michael seinen kleinen Freund von hinten, solange bis er ihn etwas auf Norwegisch flüstern hörte. Im Nachhinein war er sich nicht mehr sicher, ob es überhaupt Worte gewesen waren, vielleicht hatte der Jüngere auch einfach nur so vor sich hin gestöhnt.  
  
Aber dann fiel Michaels Namen gut hörbar von den Lippen des Norwegers, gefolgt von einem für seine Verhältnisse ziemlich lauten Stöhnen und Anders seine Ladung schließlich auf Michaels Bettlacken spritze, während er selbst tief in dem Kleinen kam.  
  
Danach wusste der Blonde nur noch wie er zusammen mit Anders nach vorne gekippt war und er ihn schnell mit beiden Armen an sich ran zog und ihre auskühlenden Körper vorsichtig zudeckte. Er gab ihm noch einen Gutenachtkuss auf seine Schulter, bevor Michael auch schon einschlief. Er glaubte den Jüngeren kurz bevor er eingeschlafen war, erneut etwas auf Norwegisch flüstern gehört zu haben, aber dafür war er zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon viel zu müde gewesen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte der Blonde alleine in seinem Bett auf. Von Anders war keine Spur und der Platz neben ihm im Bett musste auch schon seit längerer Zeit leer sein, so kalt wie er bereits war. Verwundert und mit einem brummenden Kopf setzte Michael sich auf, nur um festzustellen, dass auch Anders Kleidung verschwunden war. Er hatte überhaupt nicht mitbekommen, dass der Jüngere aufgestanden war.  
  
Seine Schlafzimmertür stand einen Spalt breit offen, vielleicht war der Kleine im Wohnzimmer. Als Michael noch immer ganz verschlafen die Schlafzimmertür komplett öffnete, sah er als erstes wie Amor vor der geschlossenen Wohnungstür saß, leise vor sich hin wimmerte und ganz traurig zur Türschnalle hinauf starrte.  
  
Und in diesem Moment wusste Michael, dass sein Freund nicht mehr hier war. Aufmunternd streichelte der Blonde seinen Haustier den Kopf, bevor er ihm versprach „Keine Angst, Kleiner. Dein Freund kommt bald wieder und spielt mit dir.“  
  
Mit einem schlimmen Kater und stechenden Kopfschmerzen machte sich Michael eine Tasse Kaffee, während er angestrengt darüber nachdachte, ob Anders ihn gestern Abend erzählt hatte, dass er heute einen Termin hatte oder früh raus musste. Doch der Blonde konnte sich leider an nichts erinnern, auch wenn er sich noch so anstrengte. Vielleicht hatte er ihm auch gar nichts davon erzählt.  
  
Aber Anders würde ihm später sicher darüber erzählen und bis dahin ging Michael erst mal duschen und danach mit Amor in den Park. Der Kleine hatte sich auch danach noch nicht bei ihm gemeldet. Da er erst kurz vor Mittag aufgestanden war, machte Michael sich nachmittags etwas zu essen und lag danach faul auf seiner Wohnzimmercouch herum. Der Kleine hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet.  
  
Es war Abend geworden und Michael schlief ungewollt auf der Bank ein und wachte erst wieder mit in der Nacht auf. Anders hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet und spätestens dann wusste er, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Die nächsten Tage vergingen ohne dass sich der Kleine bei ihm meldete. Am vierten Tag hielt es Michael nicht mehr länger aus und schreib dem Jüngeren eine kurze Nachricht, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung ist. Aber es kam keine Antwort zurück.  
  
Michael bekam die Panik und versuchte sich jedes einzelne Detail von ihrer gemeinsam Nacht wieder aufzurufen. Und egal wie sehr oder wie oft er darüber nachdachte, er kam immer zum selben Entschluss. Er war ein Arsch zu dem Kleinen gewesen.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit hatte er selbst endlich begriffen, dass Anders ihm sehr viel bedeutete und dass er ihn nicht so behandeln wollte wie seine ganzen one night stands bevor, aber genau das hatte er getan. Es ging einfach alles viel zu schnell, er hätte sich mehr Zeit lassen sollen. Der Kleine war etwas Besonderes und er hatte ihn schrecklich behandelt.  
  
Wie immer hatte er den Ton im Schlafzimmer angegeben, ja er war dies so gewohnt, aber er konnte ihn doch nicht auch so benutzen wie er die anderen notgeilen Männer behandelt hatte. Sogar noch schlimmer ist er mit ihm umgegangen, denn dieses Mal hatte er sich vorher sogar die Mühe gemacht ihn kennen zu lernen und sein Vertrauen zu gewinnen, welches er dann scharmlos ausgenutzt hatte, nur um mit ihm im Bett zu landen.  
  
Nicht einmal hatte er ihn gefragt, ob es ihm gut ginge oder was er gerne machen würde. Es ging mal wieder alles nur um ihn. Michael hatte sich einfach nur seinen Arsch zurecht gelegt und seine Erektion in ihm reingesteckt. Mit dem einzigen Ziel in ihm zu kommen, damit er selbst wieder befriedigt war.  
  
Vermutlich hatte er nicht nur seine Gefühle des Jüngeren verletzt, sondern ihn auch körperlich, so grob und fahrlässig wie er mit ihm umgegangen war. Der Blonde hatte sich nur das von ihm genommen was er gebraucht hatte und ihn danach einfach wieder weggeschmissen, ihn fallen gelassen. Er ist keine einzige Sekunde auf seine Bedürfnisse eingegangen, er hatte nicht einmal daran gedacht.  
  
Michel fühlte sich gleich noch viel schlimmer, als er wirklich angestrengt darüber nachdenken musste, ob der Kleine überhaupt gekommen war. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an die hellen Flecken auf seinem Leintuch, als er am nächsten Tag sein Bett gemacht hatte und er erinnerte sich plötzlich auch wieder daran, wie die Flüssigkeit aus seiner eigenen Faust, zwischen seinen Finger, herausgeronnen war, als er seine Erektion in der Hand gehalten hatte.  
  
Wenigsten hatte der Ältere dies geschafft, aber er hatte es offensichtlich auch geschafft dem Kleinen das Herz zu brechen in dieser Nacht.  
  
Auch nach seiner zweiten Nachricht ein paar Tage später meldete sich Anders nicht. Er hob nie ab, wenn er versuchte ihn anzurufen und er meldete sich auch nie zurück. Michael schrieb ihm Nachrichten wie, dass es ihm Leid tat und er sich bitte bei ihm melden sollte, da er sich Sorgen um ihn machte. Aber es kam nichts.  
  
Der Blonde rannte dieselben Wege, die die beiden damals immer zusammen gelaufen waren, aber er begegnete den Jüngeren nie. Er traf ihn auch nirgendwo im Park an, wo sie so oft mit Amor gewesen waren und Anders damals noch so glücklich war.  
  
Auch der Golden Retriever schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn er sah stets in die Richtung von der Anders damals immer gekommen war und wartete hoffnungslos darauf, dass der Kleine wieder Schneebälle für ihn warf.  
  
Michaels Stimmung und vor allem auch seine Traurigkeit blassten auch auf Amor ab, der auch keine Lust mehr zu haben schien sich im Schnee auszutoben, sondern nur mehr auf dem Eis saß und verloren in die Ferne sah.  
  
Mitfühlend kniete sich Michael neben seinen Hund hin, streichelte ihn aufmunternd hinterm Ohr und flüsterte ihm zu „Ich vermisse den Kleinen doch auch. Aber ich habs mal wieder versaut. Mir geschieht es nur Recht, tut mir aber leid, dass ich dich damit hinein gezogen hab. Ich weiß du mochtest ihn. Ich doch auch.“  
  
Verzweifelt und traurig lehnte Michael seinen Kopf gegen Amors und hier an Ort und Stelle wo er war, tropften ein paar Tränen aus seine Augen in das helle, weiche Fell seines Hundes. Er vermisste seinen Freund so sehr.  
  
Nach über drei Wochen gab Michael es auf mit den Nachrichten und den Anrufen, er musste einsehen, dass er Anders nie wieder sehen würde. Aber diese Erkenntnis ließ den Älteren weinend und aufgelöst an diesem Abend in seinem Bett zurück. Nicht einmal Amor, der neben ihn lag und sein bestes gab, konnte ihn nicht wieder aufmuntern.  
  
Erst jetzt wusste Michael wie sich die Männer gefühlt hatten, denen er alle einmal das Herz gebrochen hatte. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl und auch wenn er immer gedacht hatte, dass er immun dagegen sei, dass ihm so etwas nie passieren würde, hatte ihn Anders eines besseren belehrt. Er vermisste den Kleinen so sehr und bereute zu tiefst was er ihm angetan hatte.  
  
Am nächsten Tag konnte Michael ganz einfach nicht mehr anders, er musste mit jemanden darüber sprechen und dafür gab es nur eine Person. Schnell wählte er Stefans Nummer und als ihn dieser freundlich wie immer begrüßte, unterbrach ihn der Blonde sofort mit „Du hattest Recht, Stef. Die ganze Zeit über. Ich bin ein verdammter Herzensbrecher.“  
  
„Ach, und wie kommst du jetzt auf einmal zu dieser Erkenntnis?“ Wollte der Jüngere amüsiert und auch etwas sarkastisch von ihm wissen, da er im Moment noch nicht wusste wie ernst sein bester Freund es meinte. „Ich habs versaut, Stef. Ich hab etwas Schreckliches getan.“ Gab der Blonde bis auf die Knochen beschämt zu.  
  
„Okay gut, das ist ja nichts Neues, aber wieso macht dich das jetzt so fertig? Wem hast du dieses Mal nun das Herz gebrochen?“ Wollte Stefan von ihm wissen, während seine Stimme von Wort zu Wort wieder ernster wurde. Er schien zu merken, dass etwas nicht stimmte und Michael deshalb total fertig war.  
  
Der Größere bekam Bauchweh wenn er nur daran dachte, es kostete ihn auch etwas Überwindung, bis er den Namen schließlich über die Lippen brachte „Anders.“ Danach herrschte Stille, Stille die ihm erneut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen ließ.  
  
„Oh Gott Michi, was hast du ihm angetan? Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du..“ Weiter kam sein bester Freund gar nicht, bevor er auch schon von ihm unterbrochen wurde „Ich hab mit ihm geschlafen.“ Es sprudelte beinahe aus seinem Mund heraus, bevor Stefan erneut für einige Augenblicke schwieg.  
  
„Wie..“ Setzte der Braunhaarige erneut an, bevor er wieder von Michael unterbrochen wurde. „Ja, ich weiß schon. Wie konnte ich nur. Ich sag dir warum, weil ich ein verdammter Idiot bin, ein Arsch der alle nur für das eine ausnutzt.“ Michael lernte sich selbst in der letzten Zeit erst so richtig kennen. Und er war über sich selbst schockiert.  
  
„Das ist doch gar nicht wahr, Michi. Das stimmt doch..“ Versuchte ihn der Jüngere vorsichtig zu beruhigen, aber es machte den Größeren nur noch wütender. „Doch, ich hab ihm das Herz gebrochen. Einfach so weil ich mich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte. Hast.. hast du ihm vielleicht etwas erzählt davon was ich mit den Männern vor ihm gemacht habe? Glaubt er jetzt, dass er für mich auch nur einer davon ist?“  
  
„Was? Aber Michi, das würde ich doch nie tun. Ich weiß wer du bist und dass du ein guter Mensch bist. Ich würde nie schlecht über dich reden und schon gar nicht würde ich Anders davon erzählen.“ Meinte Stefan ehrlich, aber auch ein wenig empört darüber, dass sein bester Freund das wirklich für einen Augenblick dachte.  
  
„Ich weiß. Es tut mir leid, Krafti, aber ich bin.. ich kann nicht mehr klar denken. Ich mach mir so Sorgen um den Kleinen. Vielleicht habe ich ihn so sehr wehgetan, dass er jetzt Angst vor mir hat und sich deswegen nicht mehr bei mir meldet. Was sagst du dazu? Bitte hilf mir.“ Flehte der Blonde seinen jüngeren Freund an.  
  
„Okay, okay. Wann war das eigentlich, wann habt ihr miteinander geschlafen?“ Wollte nun der Kleinere von ihm wissen, um sich ein Bild von der Lage zu machen. „Vor fast fünf Wochen, nach Thomas Geburtstagsfeier. Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufgewacht war, war er weg und seitdem hat er sich auch nicht mehr bei mir gemeldet.“  
  
„Okay, das erklärt so einiges.“ Meinte Stefan plötzlich mehr zu sich selbst als zu seinem Freund, aber dennoch ließ es ihm aufhorchen. „Was meinst du damit?“ Wollte er sofort von ihm wissen. „Naja, die Woche nach Thomas Geburtstag war Anders krank gemeldet und auch seitdem ist er wie ausgewechselt. Er sieht nicht gut aus. Und jetzt weiß ich auch warum.“  
  
Er war krank? Er sah schlecht aus? Michael hatte ihn also wirklich so sehr verletzt, dass er sogar eine Woche nicht zur Arbeit erscheinen konnte. Nur der Gedanke daran, dass er den Kleinen zum Weinen gebracht hatte, zerbrach ihm das Herz. Anders war doch so unschuldig und zerbrechlich.  
  
Da es nun Michael war, der bereits seit einiger Zeit schwieg, fragte Stefan vorsichtig nach wie es zu all dem überhaupt kommen konnte und wie genau er Anders Herz gebrochen hatte. „Der Kleine bedeutet mir etwas, viel sogar und ich wollte ihm auch nie wehtun. So jemanden wie ihn habe ich vorher noch nie getroffen und werde ich auch nie wieder.“  
  
„Michi, das hört sich ja ganz so an als ob du..“ Fragte Stefan vorsichtig, bevor er von seinem besten Freund mal wieder unterbrochen wurde „Ja, ich bin verliebt in ihm. Ich will nur mehr ihn und keinen anderen. Aber ich hab selbst alles kaputt gemacht und ich weiß echt nicht mehr weiter.“ Sagte der Ältere verzweifelt in sein Telefon.  
  
„Hört sich fast so an als ob dir dieses Mal das Herz gebrochen wurde.“ Stellte Stefan nach einer halben Ewigkeit schockiert fest, etwas das Michael schon lange wusste. Der Kleine hatte im Nu sein Herz erobert und dieses Mal war es er selbst, der mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurück blieb.  
  
„Was soll ich jetzt nur machen, Stef?“Fragte er ihn verzweifelt, den Tränen bereits schon wieder nahe. Aber vorher musste der Jüngere diese Informationen erstmal verdauen „Wow, ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass ich das noch miterleben darf. Du scheinst ihn wirklich sehr zu mögen. Und übrigens, ich hab es dir doch gleich gesagt, dass ihr gut zusammen passen würdet.“   
  
Michael hatte von Anfang an gewusst, dass dies sich sein Freund nicht verkneifen werden kann, weshalb er schnell seine Augen rollte, bevor er auch schon wieder fragte „Hilf mir lieber. Sag mir was ich machen soll, denn alles was ich mache ist falsch.“  
  
„Mhm.. Soll ich mal mit ihm sprechen?“ Schlug Stefan hilfsbereit vor, aber das war genau das Gegenteil das der Blonde wollte. „Oh Gott, nein. Ich dachte eher, dass du mir sagen könntest wo er wohnt, damit ich mich endlich bei ihm entschuldigen kann.“  
  
„Und du dann wieder sein Herz zurück erobern kannst.“ Vollendete der Braunhaarige seinen Satz, aber Michael war hier anderer Meinung „Was? Nein, ich will ihn nicht zurück erobern. Ich meine ja, ich wünschte es wäre wieder wie vor dieser Nacht, aber es wird nie wieder so sein. Ich möchte mich nur bei ihm entschuldigen, damit er weiß, dass es mir Leid tut was ich ihm angetan habe. Ich verlange nicht, dass er mir verzeiht, aber ich will ihm dabei in die Augen sehen, wenn ich ihm sage wie Leid mir alles tut.“  
  
„Aber.. du liebst ihn doch.“ Stellte Stefan fest, woraufhin Michael lange und laut ausatmete, bevor er leise antwortete „Ja und genau deswegen will ich mich bei ihm entschuldigen. Und aus demselben Grund will ich nicht sein Herz erobern. Es gehört mir nicht und sollte auch nie mir gehören, nachdem was ich angetan habe.“  
  
„Der Kleine scheint dir wirklich den Kopf verdreht zu haben. Ich erkenn dich gar nicht wieder, Michi. Aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich weiß nicht wo Anders wohnt.“ Verzweifelt sank der Blonde auf seine Wohnzimmercouch und rieb sich müde das Gesicht. „Aber ich weiß, welche Straßenbahn er nach der Arbeit immer nimmt und dass er durch diesen einen Park am Straßenrand durch muss.“  
  
Dankbar über diese Information beendete Michael dann schließlich schnell das Gespräch, da er sich vorher noch überlegen wollte, was genau er Anders sagen wollte. Schließlich kam er aber zu dem Entschluss, dass er sich, wenn es dann soweit kommen sollte, sowieso an kein Wort mehr erinnern würde.  
  
Er überlegte auch ob er Amor mitnehmen sollte, er entschloss sich aber dann schließlich kurz davor dann doch noch dagegen, bevor Michael dann warm eingepackt alleine seine Wohnung verließ und zu diesem einen Park am Straßenrand fuhr. Er war viel zu früh dran, aber das machte ihm nichts aus. So hatte er wenigstens noch einmal Gelegenheit über alles nachzudenken.  
  
Michael wartete dort über eine Stunde auf den Kleinen in der Dezember Kälte. Und zur Dämmerung stieg Anders dann schließlich von einer der Straßenbahnen aus und sein Herz machte einen Sprung in seiner Brust. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst und hätte ihn jetzt am liebsten in die Arme genommen, doch er durfte doch nicht.  
  
Stefan hatte leider Recht gehabt, der Norweger sah nicht gut aus. Selbst unter seiner dicken Winterjacke sah er für Michael noch dünner als vorher aus. Anders Wangen waren heute so sehr gerötet wie er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
  
Die Röte zog sich von seinen Wangen bis runter zu seinem Kinn und auch hoch zu seiner Stirn. Heiß, beinahe fiebrig sahen die Flecken aus, während der Rest seines Gesichts erschreckend blass aussah. Kein süßes Lächeln war auf seinen sanften Lippen und auch seine wunderschönen Augen sahen so trostlos aus.  
  
So schüchtern wie Anders nun einmal war traute er sich nicht nach links oder rechts sehen, während er mit gesenkten Kopf den Park durchquerte. Seine Hände waren währenddessen tief in seinen Jackentaschen von der bissigen Kälte versteckt.  
  
Unauffällig folgte Michael den jungen Norweger ein paar Minuten durch den verlassenen Park, während Anders seinen Weg mit dem kleinen Rucksack um seinen Schultern nach Hause machte.  
  
Währenddessen fragte sich Michael ob dies alles hier wirklich so eine gute Idee war. Ihm war bewusst, dass der Kleine ihn vermutlich nie wieder sehen wollte und ihm seine Entschuldig wahrscheinlich auch unbedeutend für ihn sein wird. Aber der Ältere wollte unbedingt noch einmal in seine wunderschönen Augen sehen, ein allerletztes Mal. Und Anders hatte eine richtige Entschuldig verdient, das schuldete Michael ihn.  
  
Als der Blonde ihn dann schließlich schnell mit seinen viel längeren Beinen eingeholt hatte, wusste er, dass jetzt der Augenblick gekommen war. Jetzt oder nie.  
  
„Anders?“ Sagte er seinen Namen in die Stille hinein, woraufhin der Kleine sofort stoppte. Es fühlte sich falsch an jetzt seinen Spitznamen zu sagen, nachdem was passiert war. Der Jüngere schien seine Stimme aber sofort erkannt zu haben und war auf einmal wie versteinert.  
  
Langsam, beinahe in Zeitlupe drehte sich der Kleine zu Michael um. Und wie jedes Mal verschlug es den Älteren die Sprache, als er seine wunderschönen, graublauen Augen sah. Aber er konnte neben dem Schock ihn hier anzutreffen auch eine gewisse Traurigkeit und Hilfslosigkeit von seinen Augen ablesen.  
  
Seine Wangen erröteten plötzlich noch mehr, als er den Größeren da vor ihm am verschneiten Weg stehen sah. Es lag vermutlich an der Kälte, aber auch an der Situation in die er soeben ungewollt hineingeschlittert wurde. Total ängstlich und als ob er in jeder Sekunde von ihm weg rennen wollte, sah Anders Michael mit seinen wunderschönen Augen an.  
  
„Bitte lauf nicht weg, Kleiner. Ich will dir nur etwas sagen, ich tu dir auch nicht weh. Nicht mehr.“ Flehte ihn Michael an und zu seiner Überraschung blieb der Jüngere wo er war und auch wenn er nichts darauf antwortete, nahm er sein Schweigen als leise Zustimmung an. Er hörte ihn zu.  
  
„Ich.. ich wollte dir nur sagen wie unendlich Leid mir das alles tut. Ich wollte dich nie zu etwas zwingen oder dich verletzten, in keiner Hinsicht. Du bedeutest mir nämlich etwas, sehr viel sogar.. Aber ich war ein Arsch zu dir, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt, dass du keine Schuld hast. Denn du bist etwas ganz Besonders, Anders. Bitte vergiss das nie.“  
  
Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, die er so und so nicht bekommen hätte, drehte sich Michael rasch um, um seine aufsteigenden Tränen vor Anders zu verstecken. Er wollte nicht, dass er sie sah. Er wollte kein Mitleid, er wollte sich nur entschuldigen. Der Blonde verschwand in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war, warme Tränen fielen über seine kalten Wangen, während ihm jeder Schritt schwerer und schwerer vorkam.  
  
Er hatte wirklich nicht damit gerechnet, fragte sich selbst sogar, ob er sich alles gerade vielleicht nur eingebildet hatte, wenn Anders hinter seinen Rücken leise sagte „Michi. Bitte geh nicht weg.“ Mit noch immer wässrigen Augen drehte sich der Blonde noch einmal um, nur um zu sehen wie ihn der Jüngere mit kleinen, unsicheren Schritten entgegen kam. „Dir.. dir muss nichts leidtun, Michi. Ganz im Gegenteil, du hast doch nichts Falsches getan. Mir tut es leid, dass ich einfach so abgehauen bin und dass ich danach zu feige war dir den Grund zu sagen.“  
  
Der Kleine stoppte dann schließlich seine Schritte und sah mit seinen klaren, graublauen Augen zu ihm hoch, bevor er mit einer zittrigen Stimme fortfuhr. „Du hast mich nicht verletzt, kein einziges Mal, nie. Nicht in dieser Nacht und auch nicht davor. So wie du hat mich noch nie jemand behandelt und das ist mir damals klar geworden. Ich hab dich doch gar nicht verdient und du hast etwas Besseres als mich verdient. Du solltest mit niemanden wie mir zusammen sein wollen. Es tut mir leid, Michi.“  
  
Tränen liefen über die kalten, roten Wangen von seinem Gegenüber, während der Blonde es nicht fassen konnte, was er da soeben gehört hatte. Er konnte das Häufchen Elend dass da vor ihm stand und kurz davor war zusammen zu brechen nicht mehr länger mitansehen und schloss deshalb schnell den viel zu großen Abstand zwischen ihnen beiden und nahm in beschützend in die Arme.  
  
Beide schluchzten herzzerreißend bei der Berührung, in dem Moment als sich ihre Körper endlich wieder trafen. Wie sehr hatte er ihn doch die ganze Zeit über vermisst. Beschützend drückte Michael seinen kleinen Freund näher an sich ran, vergrub seine Arme unter seinem Rucksack und Kapuze, während er mit seiner Nase dem Weg zu seinem Hals suchte.  
  
„Wovon redest du denn da, Kleiner? Sieh dich nur an, wenn überhaupt dann hab ich dich doch gar nicht verdient.“ Flüsterte Michael in seine Haube, doch Anders beruhigte dies nicht. Liebevoll küsste der Blonde seine Stirn, er hatte großes Mitgefühl mit ihm, auch wenn er den Grund noch nicht ganz verstand weshalb der Kleine so dachte.  
  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit standen die beiden so mitten im Park, während der Jüngere noch immer in Michaels Jacke weinte und schluchzte. Sein kleiner Körper zitterte bereits und Michael wusste nicht, ob es von der Kälte oder von den vielen Tränen kam. „Hey, es wird alles wieder gut. Das wird schon wieder, Kleiner. Ich bring dich nach Hause, okay?“  
  
Er wollte ihn jetzt einfach nicht alleine lassen, so aufgelöst wie er noch immer war. Einverstanden nickte Anders in seinen Armen, noch immer unfähig ihn zu antworten. Ohne danach zu fragen, nahm Michael den Rucksack des Norwegers und schulterte ihn, um ihn wenigstens diesen Ballast abzunehmen. Mit einem Arm um seine zierlichen Schultern begleitete Michael seinen Freund nach Hause. Als Anders seine Hand aber auch nicht losließ nachdem er seine Wohnungstür geöffnet hatte, folgte er ihn hinein.  
  
Seine Wohnung war genauso wie er sie sich immer vorgestellt hatte. Schlicht und einfach. Es waren keine Fotos an der Wand oder Dekoration auf den Regalen in seiner kleinen Wohnung, die für ihm alleine vollkommen ausreichte. Es war alles praktisch eingerichtet und auch sehr ordentlich. Anders wollte Michael und auch sich selbst einen Tee machen, doch aufgrund seiner zittrigen Finger half ihn der Ältere schnell und folgte ihn dann mit den beiden heißen Tassen ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Dort nahmen sie beide noch immer still schweigend gegenüber Platz und erst nachdem der Jüngere die halbe Tasse geschlürft hatte, sah er seinen Freund vorsichtig an. „Möchtest du mir erzählen was du da vorhin gemeint hast, Kleiner?“ Natürlich hätte Michael auch ein Nein akzeptiert, er wäre sogar gegangen, wenn er das gewünscht hätte oder ihn auch in die Arme genommen, aber stattdessen nickte Anders leicht, aber dennoch brach er nicht sein Schweigen.  
  
Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit beobachtete Anders nachdenklich und auch etwas besorgt den aufsteigenden Dampf seines Tees, die Tasse umklammerte er mit seinen Händen fest so als wäre es sein eigenes Leben. Es fiel ihm sichtbar schwer seine Gefühle in Worte zu fassen und auch ohne dass Michael danach fragte, wusste er, dass er mit noch niemanden je darüber gesprochen hatte. Der Jüngere war auch mit sich selbst noch im Zwiespalt, ob er seinen Freund überhaupt davon erzählen sollte. Ob er selbst dazu überhaupt schon in der Lage war.  
  
Deswegen ließ er dem Kleinen alle Zeit die er benötigte, bis er schließlich mit einer leisen, fast unhörbaren Stimme anfing seine Geschichte zu erzählen. Anders hatte seine Mutter verloren als er noch ein Kleinkind war, er hatte keine Geschwister, sein Vater war alkoholsüchtig und schmiss ihm aus dem Haus als er gerade mal fünfzehn war und erfahren hatte, dass er schwul war.  
  
Danach zog er mindestens einmal im Jahr um, weil er sich immer wieder auf die falschen Leute eingelassen hatte und keinen anderen Ausweg mehr fand. Mit der Zeit entwickelte er eine Essstörung, die seinen dünnen, zierlichen Körper erklärte und auch über die Flecken auf seiner Haut schämte er sich.  
  
Unbewusst strich der Jüngere mit seinen Fingern über die empfindliche Haut seiner Wange und Michael dachte nicht nach, wenn er fragte „Meinst du etwa die roten Flecken in deinem Gesicht?“ Geschockt sah ihn Anders an, während sich sein Gesicht beschämt in ein dunkles Rot färbte.  
  
Schnell rutschte Michael näher an den Jüngeren heran, nahm die Tasse aus seinen Händen, stellte sie auf dem kleinen Tisch vor ihnen ab und nahm seine kleinen, zitternden Hände in die seinen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen mit „Es tut mir leid, so hab ich das nicht gemeint, Kleiner.“ Michael hasste sich selbst für seine unüberlegte Aussage und was sie für seinem Freund bedeutete.  
  
„Sieht man sie wirklich so sehr?“ Wollte Anders noch immer geschockt von ihm wissen. Rasch schüttelte Michael seinen Kopf, bevor er ihn ehrlich antwortete „Nein. Nein, tut man nicht, Kleiner. Sie sind mir nur aufgefallen, nichts weiter. Du bist trotzdem und vor allem deswegen wunderschön.“  
  
Michael hatte es nicht für möglich gehalten, aber seine Wangen färbten sich noch einmal dunkler, weshalb er ihn schnell in die Arme nahm und sie beide in die Kissen hinter ihnen zurück fallen ließ. Er wollte die ganze Situation für ihn nicht noch unangenehmer machen als sie schon war.  
  
Der Ältere hielt seinen Freund dann einige Zeit lang einfach nur fest und streichelte sanft über seine Arme. Vorsichtig nahm er Anders geliebtes Beanie ab, um seinen Kopf liebevoll zu küssen und durch seine weichen Wuschelhaare zu fahren. Wie sehr hatte er es nur vermisst den Kleinen so nahe zu haben, seinen Duft zu inhalieren, seine Wärme zu fühlen.  
  
Michael war beinahe überrascht, als schließlich Anders Stimme die Stille beendete, als er sagte „An manchen Tagen ist es besser und an manchen schlimmer. Ich versuche sie immer zu überschminken, das war auch ein Grund warum ich damals aus deiner Wohnung geschlichen bin. Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst.“  
  
„Oh, Kleiner. Das hätte doch nichts geändert. Für mich bist und bleibst du wunderschön.“ Flüsterte Michael sanft in sein Ohr. Danach herrschte Stille, Anders war offensichtlich mit den Komplimenten des Größeren überfordert, er war es nicht gewohnt welche zu bekommen, auch wenn Michael nicht verstand warum ihn das noch nie jemand gesagt hatte.  
  
„Kleiner, du sagtest, dass das nur ein Grund war warum du gegangen bist. Möchtest du mir auch den zweiten Grund sagen?“ Fragte der Blonde neugierig aber auch behutsam, während sie beide beobachteten wie sein Daumen kleine, sanfte Kreise auf Anders Handrücken zeichnete.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken war der Kleinere bereit ihn zu antworten, wenn er flüsterte „Du.. du hast mich.. das was du in dieser Nacht mit mir gemacht hast, das hat zuvor noch nie jemand mit mir gemacht.“ Besorgt und ängstlich zugleich, fragte Michael verwirrt „Aber, Kleiner. Ich dachte das war nicht dein erstes Mal.“  
  
Schnell schüttelte Anders seinen Kopf, bevor er zu Michael hinauf blickte und sich ihre Augen endlich wieder trafen. „Nein, das war auch nicht mein erstes Mal. Daran kann ich mich gar nicht erinnern.“ Der Ältere war einerseits froh, denn er hatte nicht gewollt, dass dieses eine Mal sein erstes Mal gewesen wäre, denn auch wenn es für Michael wunderschön war, hätte er auf den Jüngeren viel mehr Acht geben müssen. Etwas das er sowieso gemisst hatte.  
  
Aber anderseits fragte er sich aber auch warum sich Anders nicht mehr an sein erstes Mal erinnern konnte. Vielleicht hatte er damals zu viel getrunken, aber was ihm der Jüngere als nächstes erzählte ließ ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen.  
  
„Ich weiß noch, wie ich damals den Club betreten habe. Ich war gerade sechzehn geworden, war erst seit zwei Wochen weg aus Norwegen. Und das nächste an was ich mich erinnern kann war, dass ich hinter dem Gebäude mit heruntergezogenen Hosen wieder zu mir gekommen bin.“  
  
Mit dem hatte Michael nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Er war auf einiges gefasst gewesen, aber nun wirklich nicht darauf. „Kleiner, das.. das ist schrecklich. Es tut mir so leid.“ Der Ältere war sprachlos, er wusste nicht wie er sein Mitgefühl über seinen Freund in Worte fassen sollte. Das erste Mal war immer etwas Besonderes, aber das was Anders wiederfahren war mehr als der Blonde sich jemals in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen hätte ausmalen können.  
  
„Schon gut, das ist lange her. Ich hab mit der Zeit gelernt, dass mich die anderen nur benutzen wollen, mich als Objekt sehen. Sobald sie das von mir bekommen haben was sie wollten, sahen sie mich nicht mal mehr an. Ich.. ich hab das sogar eine Zeit lang ausgenutzt, als ich keinen Job hatte und dringend Geld brauchte. Sie haben bekommen was sie wollten und ich konnte mir wieder etwas zu essen kaufen.“  
  
Nun war Michael wirklich sprachlos, als er seinen Freund mit offenen Mund ansah und seine Geschichte ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Er war nicht enttäuscht oder entsetzt von ihm oder was er tun musste, aber er fragte sich selbst, was er die ganze Zeit damals getan hatte, als der Kleine so verzweifelt war und er ihn so dringend gebraucht hätte. Er wünschte er hätte ihn damals schon gekannt und ihn helfen können.  
  
„Kleiner, es.. es tut mir so leid. Ich wünschte ich.. ich wäre damals bei dir gewesen.“ Anders hörte ihn zwar zu was er sagte, aber er reagierte nicht. Ganz in seinen Gedanken versunken über das was damals passiert war, sah er nachdenklich an ihm vorbei.  
  
Alleine der Gedanke, dass Anders von diesen Männern in irgendeiner Weise verletzt wurde, brach Michael das Herz und er wurde wütend zur selben Zeit. Wie konnte jemand den Kleinen nur so etwas antun? Und dann realisierte Michael, wer so etwas tun würde. Er war kein bisschen besser als einer dieser Männer.  
  
„Ich.. Ich möchte dir auch gerne etwas sagen, Kleiner.“ Sagte der Ältere vorsichtig in die Stille, woraufhin er wieder die ganze Aufmerksamkeit seines Freundes bekam. „Ich bin nicht besser als die, ich hab auch alle immer nur zu meinen Gunsten ausgenutzt und benutzt. Sie, nachdem ich das bekommen habe was ich wollte, einfach wieder fallen gelassen. Ich hab ein Herz nach dem anderen gebrochen, aber dann.. dann kamst du.“  
  
Mit seinem Zeigefinger hob Michael Anders Kinn etwas an, sodass er direkt in seine wunderschönen, graublauen Augen sehen konnte und er sich mal wieder in ihnen verlor. „Und dann hast du mir zum aller ersten Mal mein Herz gebrochen und ich denke ich habe es mehr als nur verdient.“ Michael lächelte zu ihm hinab und der Jüngere sah entschuldigend aber auch mit einem kleinen Lächeln auf dem Lippen zu ihm nach oben.  
  
Nie hätte Michael anfangs geglaubt, dass Anders der Herzensbrecher von ihnen beiden sein würde. Aber er hatte sein Herz gebrochen und das so leicht und ohne es überhaupt zu wollen.  
  
Doch dann wurde der Ältere wieder ernst, wenn er ihm ehrlich sagte „Aber glaub mir Kleiner, ich wollte dich nie nur benutzen und schon gar nicht verletzten. Seit dem Abend als wir uns das erste Mal getroffen haben, konnte ich dich nicht mehr vergessen, aber ich habe mir damals in dieser Nacht geschworen, dass ich das was ich sonst bei den anderen abziehe nie mit dir machen werde. Du bist viel zu besonders, unschuldig und liebenswert dafür. Ich hatte nie böse Absichten, wenn ich dich angesehen habe.“  
  
„Ich mochte dich vom ersten Moment an und ich wollte dich unbedingt kennen lernen, nur als Freund ohne jegliche Hintergedanken. Aber nach dieser Party musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich empfinde. Viel mehr. Es tut mir so leid und ich verlange auch nicht, dass du mir jemals verzeihst was ich dir angetan habe, aber ich wollte dich nie nur benutzen oder sogar verletzten. Ich hatte nicht vor mich.. mich in dich zu verlieben, aber.. Ich tu es wirklich, Kleiner. Und das das aller erste Mal in meinem Leben.“  
  
Anders Augen begannen bei seinen Worten zu leuchten, er sah überwältigt zu ihm hoch und er hang gebannt an seine Lippen. „Ich habe gerne Zeit mir dir verbracht und ich mochte es so sehr dich zum Lächeln zu bringen. Keine Sekunde bereue ich. Ich hab es selbst nicht einmal mitbekommen, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt, obwohl ich mir von Anfang an gesagt habe, so wie ich es sonst immer bei den anderen tat, dass ich mich nicht in dich verlieben darf. Und doch hast du so einfach deinen Weg in mein Herz gefunden, einfach so wie du bist und ich bin darauf rein gefallen und konnte mich nicht einmal dagegen wehren.“  
  
„Aber bitte glaub es mir, ich wollte dich nie verletzten. Ich war betrunken und dumm, aber ich wollte dich wirklich nicht benutzen, so wie es die anderen getan haben oder so wie ich es mit den anderen immer getan habe. Aber ich hab keine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht was du in dieser Nacht vielleicht gewollt hättest, ob du dass alles überhaupt wolltest. Ich hätte es nicht so überstürzten dürfen, du hast Besseres verdient, Kleiner. Ich hab mal wieder nur an mich selbst gedacht.“  
  
Nachdem Michael seinen Freund alles erzählt hatte was er ihm so unbedingt sagen wollte und sich auch aufrichtig bei ihm entschuldigt hatte, setzte Anders sich schnell auf und sah ihn überrascht an. „Aber.. Michi, wovon redest du? Ja, ich habe in dieser Nacht anfangs nur zugestimmt gehabt, weil ich Angst hatte dich ansonsten zu verlieren, wenn ich nein gesagt hätte. Aber ich mag dich, ich mag dich wirklich sehr, das war mir auch schon vor dieser Nacht bewusst. Nur wie sehr wurde mir erst später klar.“  
  
„Niemand hat mich jemals so behandelt wie du mich und das die ganze Zeit über. Keiner hatte sich jemals die Mühe gemacht mich kennen zu lernen oder sogar eine Freundschaft mit mir einzugehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dich nicht mehr daran erinnern kannst, aber du hast mich gefragt was ich wollte, auch ob es mir gefiel und du hast auch gefragt ob ich Schmerzen habe. Du hast mich die ganze Zeit über geküsst und mich nie aus den Augen gelassen, mich immer angesehen und du wolltest auch wissen wo du mich berühren darfst. Du hast auf mich aufgepasst, die ganze Zeit über. Und vor allem hast du mich.. Du hast mich zum Kommen gebracht, mich kommen lassen und du hast auch so lange darauf gewartet, bevor du dann erst selbst gekommen bist. Niemand hatte das vorher je für mich getan. Ich weiß nicht von welchem Michi du sprichst, aber den Michi den ich meine hat in dieser Nacht so sehr auf mich aufgepasst wie noch keiner zuvor. Also mich wundert es nicht, warum sich die Männer immer in dich verlieben, wenn du mit ihnen allen so umgehst."  
  
Michael hatte den traurigen Unterton aus Anders Stimme bei seinen letzten Worten rausgehört, weshalb er zu ihm liebevoll runter lächelte, sein Kinn vorsichtig mit seinen Daumen anhob und flüsterte "Nein, Kleiner. Nicht mit allen. Nur zu dir bin ich so. Du bist etwas ganz Besonderes."  
  
Der junge Norweger konnte seine Rührung über Michaels ehrlich gemeinte Worte unmöglich verstecken, so sehr wie seine Augen leuchteten, sein Lächeln bis rauf zu seinen Ohren reichte und seine Wangen zu brennen begannen. Wie konnte Michael es nur so lange ausshalten diesen kleinen Mann nicht in seiner Nähe zu haben? Seine Leben war nur durch in vollkommen.  
  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm auch bewusst wie wenig er sich an diese Nacht wirklich erinnern konnte. Er dachte die ganze Zeit über, dass er ein Arsch ihm gegenüber war, aber laut Anders selbst hatte er auf ihn aufgepasst und Acht gegeben. Aber dennoch verstand er eines immer noch nicht.  
  
„Meinst du damit, dass du noch nie vorher gekommen bist, Kleiner?“ Fragte er vorsichtig, aber dennoch neugierig. Anders lachte kurz auf, bevor er ihn die Wahrheit sagte „Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich bin noch nie gekommen, wenn ich mit jemanden geschlafen habe. Keiner hat mich bis jetzt dazu gebracht oder sich die Mühe gegeben mir das zu geben. Alle, außer du, Michi. Deswegen konnte ich nachher auch nicht schlafen, weil mir bewusst wurde, dass ich bis jetzt noch nie richtig geliebt habe und dass nicht nur ich dich sehr mag, sondern ich dir offensichtlich auch etwas bedeute. Etwas das vorher noch nie jemand getan hatte und ich wollte nicht, dass du dich auf mich einlässt. Ich wollte dich von mir selbst beschützen, bevor es zu spät ist.“  
  
Berührt drückte Michael den Jüngeren näher an sich heran, bevor er schmunzelnd und auch etwas sarkastisch meinte „Tja, das hast du ja gut hinbekommen, Kleiner.“ Anders kicherte, während der Blonde liebevoll seine Schläfe küsste. Es waren keine Entschuldigungen mehr notwendig, waren sie nie gewesen, denn es gab auch nichts zu verzeihen. Und auch wenn es keiner der beiden laut ausgesprochen hatte, wussten sie dennoch, dass sie von nun an zusammen waren.  
  
„Was hast du damals eigentlich auf Norwegisch geflüstert, als du gekommen bist, Kleiner?“ Wollte Michael neugierig, aber auch nun sehr zufrieden darüber, dass nun alles wieder gut war, von seinen Freund wissen. Anders lächelte verlegen, bevor er ihn mit geröteten Wangen erklärte „Wenn ich ehrlich bin weiß ich das nicht mehr. Aber irgendetwas so in der Art Oh mein Gott wird es wohl gewesen sein.“  
  
„Das kannst du ruhig öfters machen. Mir gefällt es, wenn du auf Norwegisch sprichst. Das hört sich beinahe noch süßer an als dein Akzent, Kleiner.“ Beichtete Michael seinen jüngeren Freund, bevor er von ihm als Antwort sein niedliches Kichern bekam. Wie sehr ist ihm das alles abgegangen, wie sehr hatte er sich danach gesehnt. Nach ihm gesehnt.  
  
„Ich hab dich so sehr vermisst, Kleiner. Amor hat dich übrigens die ganze Zeit über auch vermisst.“ Der Jüngere lächelte bei dem Gedanken, bevor er ihm ehrlich sagte „Ich hab euch beide auch sehr vermisst.“ Der Kleine richtete sich in seinen Armen auf, bevor er fortfuhr mit „Glaubst du er verzeiht mir?“  
  
„Wer? Amor?“ Als wäre es selbstverständlich nickte Anders schnell und Michael sagte gespielt empört „Um Amor machst du dir also Sorgen und um mich nicht, was?“ Verspielt kitzelte der Ältere seinen Freund am Bauch, woraufhin er aus tiefsten Herzen zu lachen begann. Oh Gott, wie sehr hatte er dieses Lachen die ganze Zeit über vermisst.  
  
Nachdem sein Lachen wieder verstummt war erinnerte sich Michael an etwas, dass ihn sein bester Freund erzählt hatte. „Stefan meinte, dass du nach unserer Nacht eine Woche nicht bei der Arbeit warst?“ Anders nickte, wenn auch etwas verlegen, bevor er mit einer leisen Stimmte antwortete „Ja, mir ging es nicht so gut. Mein komplettes Gesicht war Rot und tat weh und ich konnte auch nichts was ich gegessen hatte in mir behalten.“  
  
Mitfühlend nahm Michael seinen Freund in die Arme. Er tat ihm so leid und auch, dass das alles wegen ihm war. „Wieso hast du mich denn nicht angerufen, Kleiner? Ich wäre gekommen, hätte mich um dich gekümmert, egal was passiert war.“ Anders kuschelte sich näher an den Größeren ran, bevor er verlegen in seine eigene Hand murmelte „Ich hatte zu viel Angst davor. Ich hatte Angst, dass du wütend auf mich bist. Ich war ein paar Mal wirklich schon knapp davor gewesen, aber traute mich zum Schluss dann doch nie.“  
  
„Schon gut, jetzt bin ich ja hier. Und von heute an werde ich auch immer da sein wenn du mich brauchst, Kleiner.“ Dankbar drückte Anders seinen Freund leicht mit dem Arm den er um seinen Bauch geschlungen hatte. Und Michael küsste im Gegenzug beschützend seinen Kopf, nie wieder würde er ihn alleine lassen.  
  
„Michi?“ Fragte der Kleine plötzlich schüchtern. „Ja, Kleiner.“ Er richtete sich in seinen Armen auf, sodass sich ihre Augen trafen und Michael gar nicht anders konnte als ihn liebevoll anzulächeln.  
  
„Du.. du hast da vorher etwas gesagt, weshalb ich denke, dass du nicht mehr auf mich böse bist.“ Anders biss sich verlegen auf seine Unterlippe und auch wenn der Blonde ganz genau wusste wovon er sprach, fragte er dennoch „Ich war nie böse auf dich, Kleiner. Aber.. Mhm.. Ich weiß nicht was du genau meinst. Vielleicht.. Dass ich dich vermisst habe?“  
  
Die Wangen des Jüngeren färbten sich dunkelrot, während er etwas verlegen versuchte den Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen beiden zu halten. „Nein, ich meine das auch. Aber eigentlich meinte ich das andere.“ Sagte er mit einer leisen Stimme, fast so also traute er es sich nicht lauter auszusprechen.  
  
„Meintest du vielleicht, dass.. Ich mich in dich verliebt habe?“ Anders Augen begannen erneut zu leuchten, so wie beim ersten Mal als diese Wörter seine Lippen verlassen hatten. Der Kleine saugte noch immer aufgeregt an seiner Unterlippe, während er schnell seinen Kopf nickte. Ja, das war es was er hören wollte.  
  
Michael lächelte gerührt zu sich selbst, bevor er den Kleineren noch näher an sich ran zog, seinen Kopf gegen seine Schläfe legte und in sein Ohr flüsterte „Es stimmt, Kleiner. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr und nur so wie du bist.“  
  
Anders kuschelte sich näher an seinen Freund heran, Freudentränen stiegen in seinen Augen auf als er zu ihm hochsah. „Ich liebe dich auch, Michi. So wie ich noch nie zuvor jemanden geliebt habe.“ Wie unheimlich gut sich diese Worte doch von Anders Lippen anhörten. Während sie sich noch immer in die Augen sahen fielen die ersten Tränen von Anders Gesicht und Michael fing sie vorsichtig mit seine Daumen auf.  
  
Er wusste nun darüber Bescheid, dass Anders nicht gerne im Gesicht berührt wurde, weshalb er seine klaren Tränen auch ganz vorsichtig von seinen Wangen wegwischte. Michael lächelte in sich selbst hinein, als er feststellen musste „Wir sind doch zwei verliebte Idioten, oder?“  
  
Auch der Kleine musste Lachen, dieses einzigartige, niedliche Lächeln, das nur er von ihm geschenkt bekam und niemand anderes. Und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen endlich wieder nach so langer Zeit und Michael konnte zum Schluss nicht mehr sagen, ob die salzigen Tränen, die er auf seinen Lippen schmeckte, Anders oder seine eigenen waren.  
  
Dicht aneinander gekuschelt blieb der Ältere die halbe Nacht über bei Anders, bis der Jüngere beinahe in seinen Armen einschlief. Er wollte ihn aber morgen Früh nicht in Verlegenheit bringen, er wollte nicht, dass er sich für sein Gesicht schämen müsste.  
  
Deshalb verabschiedete sich der Blonde schließlich, auch wenn er viel lieber bei ihm geblieben wäre und kurz bevor er Anders für heute Nacht verließ, wünschte er ihn noch „Gute Nacht und schlaf gut, mein Kleiner. Danke, dass du es mir erzählt hast.“ Er drückte den Jüngeren noch einmal an sich ran und küsste sanft seine Stirn. „Du auch, Michi. Danke, dass du mir zugehört hast. Ich freu mich schon auf morgen.“  
  
Zu Hause angekommen schickte der Ältere seinen Freund dann noch ein Foto von ihm zusammen mit Amor, damit er wusste, dass er sicher angekommen war. ‚Meine zwei Jungs. Schlaft gut.‘ Schrieb Anders ihm zurück, weshalb Michael diese Nacht mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.  
  
Am nächsten Tag musste Michael sofort Stefan erzählen was gestern passiert war, auch wenn er ihn natürlich nicht alle Einzelheiten erzählte. Diese gehörten nämlich nur Anders und ihn. Natürlich war der Kleine über diese tollen Neuigkeiten ganz aus dem Häuschen. Dennoch versprach er seinen besten Freund vorerst noch niemanden darüber zu erzählen.  
  
Anders läutete am frühen Nachmittag an der Wohnungstür des Blonden und Amor konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen, als der Jüngere zur Tür hereinkam und er sogar ein Entschuldigungsgeschenk in Form eines neuen Spielzeugs für ihn dabei hatte.  
  
Die beiden blieben den ganzen Nachmittag dicht zusammen gekuschelt auf Michaels Wohnzimmerbank und redeten noch weiter oder lagen einfach nur still neben einander, Amor immer in ihrer Nähe oder sogar halb auf ihnen darauf.  
  
Aber am späten Nachmittag hielt der Golden Retriever es nicht mehr aus und überredete die beiden Verliebten auf einen Spaziergang im Park. Es fühlte sich so unendlich gut an Anders Hand die ganze Zeit über halten zu dürfen. Er konnte nun jeden zeigen, dass der Kleine sein war und dass er ihn liebte.  
  
Die nächsten Wochen verbrachten die beiden jede freie Minute zusammen, auch wenn sie bis jetzt noch keine Nacht zusammen verbracht hatten. Dies änderte sich aber zu Weihnachten, als Michael seiner Familie beichtete, dass er dieses Jahr nicht mit ihnen feiern würde.  
  
Auf ihr Entsetzen erklärte er ihnen, dass er jemanden kennen gelernt hatte und er noch nicht bereit dazu war sie alle kennen zu lernen und außerdem hätte sein Freund sonst niemanden über die Feiertage gehabt.  
  
Natürlich verstanden sie es alle und waren genauso froh und begeistert darüber wie Stefan. Der Blonde bat seine Mutter noch um ein paar Rezepte, da er für an Heiligabend für Anders kochen wollte.  
  
Mehr oder weniger brachte er das Dreigänge Menü hin so wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, denn er wollte Anders verwöhnen und es vielleicht auch schaffen, dass er etwas mehr Fleisch auf seine Rippen bekam. Die beiden hatten sich ausgemacht, dass der Kleine heute auch das erste Mal bei ihm übernachten würde.  
  
Der Jüngere machte bei dem Festessen große Augen und auch wie schön festlich Michaels Wohnung geschmückt war. Auch einen Christbaum hatte, es lag auch ein Geschenk für den Kleinen darunter und auch Amor hatte eine rote Masche um seinen Hals gebunden.  
  
Vor dem Schlafen gehen verdunkelte Michael sein Schlafzimmer, sodass er weder jetzt noch morgen Früh etwas sehen konnte. Etwas das Anders nicht wollte, dass er sieht. Am nächsten Morgen nahm der Blonde war wie sich der Jüngere aus dem Bett und ins Badezimmer schlich. Er tat so als hätte er ihn nicht gehört, da er genau wusste, dass er seine Flecken, bevor Michael aufstehen würde, abdecken wollte.  
  
So klappte es eigentlich ganz gut und über die Feiertage hinweg verbrachten sie jede Nacht zusammen. Einmal bei Michael und einmal bei Anders. Doch nach den Feiertagen schlug ihnen die Realität hart mitten ins Gesicht, als Michael eines Nachmittags nach einen Spaziergang mit Amor früher als gedacht zurück in Anders Wohnung kam und der Kleine sich gerade im Badezimmer übergab.  
  
Schnell war der Blonde an der Seite seines Freundes und nahm seinen zitternden Körper als alles vorbei war schnell in die Arme. „Ich habs dir doch gesagt. Du hättest dich nie auf mich einlassen dürfen. Ich bin kaputt. Ich bin schrecklich.“ Schluchzte der Kleine und er versuchte sich sogar aus der Umarmung zu befreien, aber Michael drückte ihn einfach noch mehr an sich und flüsterte beruhigend „Sch.. Du bist überhaupt nicht schrecklich, Kleiner. Das wird schon wieder, wir bekommen das gemeinsam hin. Ich liebe dich doch und nichts kann das mehr ändern.“  
  
„Ich weiß gar nicht warum du mich überhaupt liebst.“ Sagte Anders verzweifelt zu sich selbst. Michael musste aus irgendeinen Grund deswegen lächeln und auch wenn es keine Frage war, antwortete er ihm trotzdem mit „Lass das mal meine Sorge sein, Kleiner.“  
  
Nachdem sich Anders wieder beruhigt hatte, erzählte er ihm lange von seiner Essstörung. Dass er immer das Gefühl hatte zu dick zu sein und vor allem jetzt hatte er Angst, dass ihn Michael nicht mehr hübsch genug finden würde, wenn er zu dick werden würde. Der Ältere versuchte ihm vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber er wusste, dass es nicht so einfach war.  
  
Vorsichtig fragte der Blonden seinen Freund, ob er nicht eine Therapie machen wollte und zu seiner Überraschung nickte er seinen Kopf dazu. Sein Körper schien mit seinen Kräften am Ende zu sein. Er benötigte wirklich Hilfe. Und Michael würde ihn dabei unterstützen.  
  
Sie verbrachten meist eine Woche in Michaels und eine Woche in Anders Wohnung. Amor war natürlich auch immer mit von der Partie und der Jüngere passte an seinem freien Tag auch immer gerne auf den Golden Retriever auf und ging mit ihm spazieren. Amor fühlte sich mit der neuen Wohn- und auch Lebenssituation Pudelwohl und auch Anders meinte, dass ein Hund, und vor allem natürlich auch Michael, in seinem Leben sehr fehlt hatten.  
  
Ein paar Wochen später sagten bzw. zeigten sie ihren Freunden, dass sie ein Paar waren, als sie Hand in Hand zusammen ihren Treffpunkt betraten. Natürlich konnte Stefan sich vor Freude kaum halten und auch die anderen reagierten sehr positiv darauf und freuten sich für die beiden jungen Männer.  
  
Am Valentinstag lud Michael den Kleinen zum Essen ein, aber nachdem er bereits schon über eine Stunde auf ihn gewartet hatte, wusste er was passiert war. Es war nicht das erste Mal und würde vermutlich auch nicht das letzte Mal sein, aber der Blonde verstand. Weshalb er kurzerhand sich das Essen einpacken ließ und zur Anders Wohnung fuhr.  
  
Dort fand er den Kleinen zusammen gekauert auf seinem Sofa sitzend, nur das schwache Licht in der Ecke schenkte den Raum etwas Helligkeit. „Hey, mein kleiner Norweger.“ Begrüßte er ihn, während er das Essen vor ihm abstellte und danach neben ihm Platz nahm.  
  
„Es tut mir so leid.“ Entschuldigte sich der Jüngere ehrlich, woraufhin der Blonde ihn an sich drückte und seinen Kopf sanft küsste. „Ist schon gut. Hier ist es doch e viel gemütlicher.“ Noch nicht einmal Amor, der seine Hand gerade ableckte, konnte ihn aufmuntern.  
  
„Nein, ich weiß doch, dass du einen Tisch reserviert hast und ich weiß wie schwer es ist dort einen zu bekommen und das auch noch am Valentinstag und.. warum ausgerechnet heute? Du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben. Heute Morgen sahen sie noch nicht so schlimm aus.“  
  
Anders meinte die roten Flecken in seinem Gesicht, weshalb er sich nicht vor die Tür wagte. „Du siehst nicht schlimm aus, Süßer. Überhaupt nicht. Du bist so wunderschön wie immer.“ Michael verfolgte erst mit seinen Augen, dann auch sanft mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Tränenstraße auf den fiebrig roten Wangen seines Freundes.  
  
„Und wenn ich ehrlich bin dann würde ich dich gerne einmal so sehen wie du bist. Nur dich.“ Geschockt sah der Jüngere zu ihm hoch, er konnte nicht verstehen, dass er dies wollte. „Wirklich, Kleiner. Aber jetzt essen wir einmal, in Ordnung?“ Schnell küsste Michael noch seine Stirn, bevor er das Essen für sie vorbereitete.  
  
Am späteren Abend wollte der Blonde dann noch rasch eine Dusche nehmen, wenn Anders auf einmal im Badezimmer stand. Er konnte ihn nicht einmal fragen warum oder was passiert war, als der Kleine schon begann sich die Klamotten von seinem Körper runter zu streifen. Wortlos betrat er die Dusche, sah ihn nur mit großen ängstlichen Augen an.  
  
Dennoch trat er unter die warmen Wasserstrahlen näher an Michael heran, der ihn nur mit einem offenen Mund beobachten konnte. Doch selbst unter der Dusche konnte er Anders Tränen ganz genau sehen und wie sie ihren Weg runter zu seinem Kinn machten, genauso wie sein Make-up, das bis jetzt seine Flecken so gut wie möglich überdeckt hatte.  
  
Vorsichtig nahm der Ältere das Gesicht seines Freundes in die Hände, strich sanft mit seinen Daumen über die so weiche, aber auch empfindliche Haut und flüsterte „Ich liebe dich, mein Kleiner. Jeden Zentimeter deines Körpers, einfach alles.“ Anders Lippen begannen zu zittern und er schloss überwältigt seine Augen, als Michael seine Wangen küsste.  
  
Von diesem Tag an hatte Anders keine Angst mehr sich Michael so zu zeigen wie er war. Dennoch verstand der Blonde es, dass sich der Kleine noch immer unwohl fühlte sich so vor anderen zu zeigen und er nahm es auch gerne in Kauf, wenn hin und wieder deswegen eine Verabredung zum Essen platzte. Hauptsache Anders vertraute ihm genug um einfach er selbst sein zu können.  
  
So wie Michael es ihm damals, an dem Tag nach ihrer Versöhnung versprochen hatte, gingen sie es diese Mal langsamer und ruhiger angehen. Der Blonde ließ sich Zeit, überstürzte nichts mehr, aber immer wenn sie intim waren dann gab er den Kleinen all seine Aufmerksamkeit. Er verwöhnte ihn nach Strich und Faden.  
  
Er wollte genau wissen wo Anders gerne berührt werden wollte, was ihm gefiel und auch was nicht. Michael fragte ihn immer was er tun möchte, worauf der Norweger verlegen meinte, dass es ihm so gefiel wie er es tat, aber diese Antwort war für den Blonden nicht genug.  
  
Er wollte, dass der Kleine und nur er nun an der Reihe war. Er hatte es sich doch so sehr verdient. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit gestand Anders seinen Freund schließlich, dass er gerade einmal oben sitzen würde. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand dies erlaubt.  
  
Michael erfüllte den Kleinen ohne darüber auch nur nachzudenken seinen Wunsch, dieses Verlangen und ließ den Kleinen auf seine Schoß klettern. Er hielt seinen kleinen, süßen Arsch, während er endlich das bekam was er so sehr wollte. Einfach jeden Wunsch las ihn der Ältere von den Augen ab und schnell gewöhnte sich Anders daran, dass auch er beim Sex mitreden durfte. Es gefiel ihm verwöhnt zu werden.  
  
Im Spätsommer zogen sie dann endlich zusammen mit Amor in eine neue, größere Wohnung, Anders lernte Michaels Familie kennen und die beiden hatten auch schon einen Urlaub in Griechenland geplant, den sich mehr als nur verdient hatten.  
  
Anders Essensstörung wurde von Tag zu Tag besser, Michael freute sich sogar über den kleinen Bauch, den er über die letzten Monaten hinweg bekommen hatte. Und er fühlte sich auch nicht mehr so schrecklich, wenn seine Flecken an manchen Tagen etwas mehr sichtbar waren als an anderen. Und auch wenn es nicht immer einfach für die beiden war, werden sie es dennoch immer wieder gemeinsam schaffen.  
  
Der Ältere hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass er sich einmal einen Menschen so sehr hingeben würde, aber dann passierte es einfach. In der Form dieses kleinen Norwegers in seinen Armen. Michael hatte sich verliebt.

**Author's Note:**

> Und, was sagt ihr? Wie gefällt auch dieses pairing und meine Gesichte? :) Würde mich auf ein paar Reviews von euch freuen. Vielen Dank auf jeden Fall fürs Lesen!


End file.
